Look Before You Leap
by Torataro
Summary: Rei has many problems; love life, sister. But when she's late to school one day and cuts through the park... she becomes one with Kingdom Hearts and her problems just add up. OCs, future pairings much later in the story. Adopted from The Sin is Red.
1. Look before you leap MORON!

_A note to Readers from Torataro._

_Hello, and as suggested by the summary, this story was adopted from __**The Sin is Red.**__ This is just a warning to new and old readers alike, so you will __not be surprised if the writ__ing style changes suddenly after__ chapter 21__ (somewhere around there, I'm not sure right now)__, because that's when I take over. For the most part, the fic has been preserved the way Sin wrote it, aside from a few minor spelling edits and adjectives I tossed in here and there wi__th her permission;__ just normal beta stuff that won't change that much. For future reference, all of my Author's notes will be in Italics, and all of her original notes will be bolded._

_Despite the fact that I am the one currently writing this story, it is more of a collaboration between Sin and I, as she helps me a lot with coming up with the plots. I thank her for being kind enough to continue to monitor this fic and give me feedback despite passing it over to me. I'm very grateful for this._

_I do not claim ownership of Kingdom Hearts; it belongs to its respective owners. Rei and another OC who I cannot mention (due to spoilers) belongs to The Sin is Red, and Kira belongs to Pomegranata. I do not claim ownership for anything or anyone other than my OC Roy._

_And without further ado, let us dive into this renewed tale._

* * *

><p>'<em>Organization XIII. An organization with an unknown goal…<em>'

Rei stopped writing and ripped the paper from is spiral holder before tossing it aside like several other beginning fanfictions she deemed unworthy of fanfiction publication.

Her cat hopped up on her bed and gazed up at her with bright green eyes before mewing up at her. Rei didn't take notice since she had headphones on, blaring "Just Be Friends". Stubborn for attention the cat mewed again. Nothing. The cat gave up, and laid down on the crumpled sheets of paper.

There was a knock at the door that Rei didn't hear. The door quietly opened revealing a tall, model thin and beautiful girl two years older than Rei.

"Rei," she said, before noticing the cat giving her the "She's listening to music again" look. The girl flipped her pale blond hair to the side. "REI!"

Rei jumped, dropping her pencil and tugging out her headphones. "What the hell, Amu!" Amu huffed and placed delicate hands on her waist.

"I'm here to apologize for what I said to you in front of Skyler." Rei's face began to burn bright red.

"I can't believe you told him that I liked him! He and I have been best friends since kindergarten, and then you just walk up and say 'Hey Sky! Did you know Rei is in love with you?' !" she mimicked her sisters voice almost to a Tee. "Now he won't talk to me! I was _planning_ on telling him when I was ready!"

Amu glared at Rei. "I was just trying to help-"

"Help not wanted! NOW GET OUT!" Rei's cat leaped from his spot in fear then darted out the door. Rei stood up from her bed and shoved her sister out of her room.

The girls began to kick and scream at each other until Rei successfully locked to door behind Amu. "Leave me, my love life, and Sky ALONE!" She roared.

Amu stood behind the door shaking with both guilt and rage.

Amu and Rei were practically opposites. Rei had green eyes and Amu had blue. Rei had a natural glow to her skin despite the sunless days in Washington while Amu had fair skin. Rei was tomboyish while Amu was girly girl galore. Rei was short for a fourteen year old while Amu was model height even at sixteen. Rei had hair so dark brown it was almost black but Amu had pale blond hair.

Amu was popular in high school while Rei stood in her sister's shadow as an unpopular kid. Even though she was beautiful outside and in, no boy liked Rei because she seemed like one of the guys; playing sports, video games, even crossdressing as a boy on numerous occasions. In the end, Rei didn't really mind or care.

But like any girl, she had a crush on someone, and Amu was set on having a lovey dovey Rei even if it meant snooping around her sister's room. So she found out Rei liked her childhood friend Sky from Rei's journal.

Then Amu did the stupidest thing possible.

She told Sky that Rei liked him.

Amu should have realized that Rei would be embarrassed or that Sky might only like Rei as a friend. But Amu had never been denied a boy in her life, so she thought her sister wouldn't either.

She leaned against the door and listened. Soft sniffles echoed back to Amu, and her heart clenched.

She had made her sister cry. That was against the big sister code by far.

Amu felt Rei's cat Momo snuggle at her feet and Amu peeled away from the door to pick up the white and gray cat. Walking down the hall to her room, Amu tried her best to block out the sounds of her sister crying.

The next morning Rei woke up to a knock. "Rei, breakfast is ready!" Rei sat up and threw off her covers. She smiled down at the paper between the blankets. This wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep with her fanfictions. The door opened to reveal Amu with her hair pulled back into a pony tail and dressed in the school uniform. A white dress shirt, an aqua and navy blue plaid skirt and tie, with brown leather school shoes.

Amu smiled uncertainly at Rei, who glared back. "Please leave my room and shut the door."

Amu did as she was told and raced down the stairs.

Rei lay on her bed, wishing desperately that she could get a few more hours of sleep, but that of course was out of the question. With every processor in her mind willing her to get up, she rolled out of bed and walked to her closet. Rei yawned as she dressed in her school uniform, though she put shorts under the thigh high skirt. Rei grabbed her shoulder bag adorned with Kingdom Hearts pins and engraved lines such as "Got it memorized?" "My friends are my power and I am theirs!" and so on.

Rei was a huge Kingdom Hearts fan girl; she had even dressed as Roxas for a Con a few years back. She was aiming to play every game, if not Birth By Sleep. She only wrote fanfiction about kingdom Hearts when she was down, or if she had to write down some crazy OOC idea for them. A fan girl she was, and that's…

Where it all began…

Rei finished breakfast, said good-bye to her parents and left without her sister. Outside her house stood a girl her age with short mahogany hair, and green eyes with a gold ring around the pupil.

"Rei!" She waved from her spot at the end of Rei's driveway. Rei ran up to her and they shared a quick hug. "Heard about sky-"

Rei sighed. "Please, not now Rhythm." Rhythm nodded, patting Rei's shoulder.

"Ya want me to punch Amu so hard her teeth cave in?" Rei laughed at how easily Rhythm could say that with a straight face.

"Nah, I bet the guilt's eating her away right now." Rhythm sighed, disappointed. "Fine then Rei, well I gotta go to school!" Rhythm hugged her friend and raced to her house.

Rhythm happened to be home schooled seeing as she hated people…

A lot…

Rei groaned, realizing she would have to see Sky at school and began her walk. About halfway to school Rei checked her watch.

"HOLY CRAP!" she screamed, it was already eight and school started at seven-fifty. Rei kicked it in to high gear and raced down several streets, almost getting hit, receiving two or three fingers from angry drivers.

Rei cut into Golden Gate Park seeing as school was only on the other side. Panting for breath she stopped at a park bench to rest. She was going to be late anyway, did it matter how late she was? The park was empty, no one was legally able to enter until ten in the morning, and it was only eight-ten or so.

Rei was breaking the law. But that was how Rei rolled.

Rei smirked at this. She wouldn't go to jail just because she was sitting in the park so early. She opened her green eyes and gazed up at the tree leaves. A black spot in the side of her vision drew her attention. Looking over, she saw nothing. Glancing warily back up, she saw a flicker of black in the corner of her eye. Snapping her head towards the direction, everything seemed to be fine.

A low hiss drew her attention back to her side vision. Rei let out a small gasp.

The hiss grew louder as Rei starred at the thing only feet from her. It was a Shadow Heartless. Rei leaped from her seat and backed away from the monster.

Was she imagining it? Had all those days and nights of playing Kingdom Hearts caught up to her?

The shadow melted into the ground and disappeared. Rei stood her ground, her gaze sweeping the park floor. A split second later Rei felt something grab at her legs. She let out a scream and whipped around. Her eyes widened even more; she could feel them stretching further than possible.

It was even more Shadows, ten or eleven of them. A scream built up in her throat as the Heartless hovered where they stood. A low hiss and several jumped at her.

Rei batted them away with her shoulder bag. Only one retreated, joined by two more. They hissed louder and tackled Rei to her knees. Rei tried to throw them off but they over whelmed her. She heard someone call her name.

"REI!" she knew that voice, it was Amu. Rei, who was feeling weaker by the second, fell to the ground, and craned her neck up, watching Amu dash across the park before she saw dark crawl its way across her vision and she fell unconscious.

Whispering woke Rei. She winced at the bright light, _I must be in a hospital_, Rei thought. Hospitals have bright lights. Rei closed her eyes again. The whispering grew louder as she woke.

"What do we do?" asked a female voice, slightly high and demanding.

"I could perform experiments on her. Seeing as she is so young she would make a good test subject, so long as she hasn't done drugs and the like." A nasally male voice replied.

"I don't think that would be the best idea. What if Xemnas wants her heart?" said another male voice, it sounded familiar to Rei.

Rei's eyes snapped open and she bolted up. Her eyes darted wildly around the room. People swathed in black cloaks stood around her, some jumped hands ready to strike. She was on a metal table in what seemed to be a laboratory. Blinding lights blared down on the girl.

"Holy crap! She's freaking possessed!" one figure screamed, hiding behind another.

"…Roxas?" Rei asked uncertainly. The figure froze.

"Whoa, hold it. How do you know Roxas' name?" the figure Roxas was hiding behind said.

No mistaking that voice. It was way too memorable. Rei groaned rubbing her temples.

"Rei, I swear you're going insane. First you see shadow Heartless, next you're talking to Organization XIII" she murmured, hopping off the table. The figures stepped back.

"Hey girl," Rei turned to a figure particularly tall and bulky.

"I know you're Xaldin." Rei said brushing off her uniform that had dirt and the like on it. She pulled a few twigs out of her hair. "And my name isn't 'Girl' its Rei." Though it was tempting to add 'Got it memorized' Rei didn't, knowing that the organization was already suspicious.

She's had this type of dream before. But usually she runs up to Roxas and molests him to the ground begging for his children.

Rei had more self-respect at the moment seeing as she was still shell shocked from her Shadow Heartless hallucination. And besides, they were _nobodies__!_ No one was supposed to know about them. As far as Rei could understand, she most likely popped up mysteriously and they didn't know anything about her knowing who they were.

Xaldin stood and responded non-verbally, answering Rei's suspicions about her not supposed to know about them.

"How do you know my name?" he roared with the voice that would make any sane person tremble with fear.

Rei only blinked. "I know a lot." She said slowly glancing to and from each Organization XIII member.

"Can we kill her?" a new voice rose from the small crowd. It was Xigbar's. "She's annoying the hell outta me."

Rei felt a frown address her features. This was new. Usually the members welcome her with open arms to the organization, where she and Roxas soon become close friends until Rei tells him she was in love, yada, yada Etc. Etc. Of course those were dreams… this Rei didn't know.

He couldn't be serious. For god's sake they were invented by Disney! They were harmless…right?

"No. If we do anything to her, I would much prefer we experiment on the vessel. Make use of it until it's destroyed." Vexen stated eyeing Rei with immense cruelty. Rei stood her ground, repressing a shudder. Fear nestled its way into her chest, and for the first time she had to admit; she was scared. This was not going the way she thought it would. These men were not Organization she read about in fan fictions, wrote about, or watched in videogames. They were actually serious about what they were doing.

Rei looked past them and spotted a door. Taking a deep breath she mock saluted them all. "Gentlemen and lady," she nodded at the figure that was Larxene's. "It's been a great pleasure meeting you. But I must leave you." With that Rei dashed between a short member that was most likely Zexion, and a tall and thin member that smelled like flowers, Marluxia, and out the door.

"GET HER!" a few members yelled as she sprinted down the winding, twisting hallways.

Rei continued to run, up, down, sideways, in no time she was dizzy.

"I SEE HER!" a voice belonging to Zexion rang through Rei's pants and swears. Zexion was actually the very last person she wanted to deal with. He casts illusions; he could make her go insane, think she's running away and beating the organization, when she would actually be under a spell and be in their clutches. Even if he wasn't as athletically gifted as the other members, he still had far more stamina and speed than the untrained Rei.

Never under estimate the power of a guy with a giant book who looks a bit Emo.

Rei took drastic measures to jump up stairs four at a time, ending up at a landing. Either go back, or jump in to the darkness. She turned to see who was following her.

Their hoods were all down, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Zexion stood, Weapons out and ready.

"Come on kid." Axel tried to coo. "Come down from the landing…"

Rei sneered. "Hell NO!" she jumped up to the railing and Demyx gasped.

"DUDE! She's going to jump!" Demyx warned. Rei glanced over the ledge then back at the four members.

"Remember this; this was the day you almost caught. Captain. Rei!" she paused. "You know that sounded way better in my head." With one last mock salute toward Roxas she leaped.

* * *

><p><strong>I've always wanted to make this type of fan fiction…<strong>

**Creative Criticism is okay. Please, if possible leave a review.**

**:D**

**-Sin**


	2. Chesha Neko, a PedoKitty

_So in the next week or three, the old chapters will be uploaded along with beta edits. Soon after that, we can finally get down with the new chapters._

**HELLO~ Reireika-chan here! I ****have picked my new Oc's. ****But**** I ****can't tell you who they**** are. But right now I would l****ike to say that this fanfic will**** have multiple crossover references, and cross changing****(you'll see what I mean in this chapter). Like harry potter, Pandora Hearts (especiall****y in THIS chapter), and Vocaloid at some point. Rei and her companions will basically travel everywhere~**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the other Oc's, Cheshire cat, Wonderland, Pandora Hearts, Naruto or Sexy no jutsu.**

**P.s: You get to learn one of Rei's weaknesses in this chappy~**

* * *

><p>Rei groaned and cracked open her eyes. It was dark but even so Rei could see enough to gasp. She sat up and gaped up.<p>

Colors.

Blue, purple, yellow, green, red, Etc. For a second she thought she was high or something, because she was staring at a giant colorful mushroom three times her full height. She stared, and fell back with a loud thud.

"I'M GOING FREAKING INSANE!" she screamed.

'_Insane… Insane…"_ the word echoed back to Rei as she dragged her hands down her face.

"Might as well search for some way out of this…" She scrunched up her nose. "Place."

With that she stood, wincing from unknown pain in her left arm and turned from the Froot Loop Mushroom. There were two paths; one's entrance had a flower blooming inform of it, blue and lavender while the other had yellow flowers lighting up the darkness, but branches blocked some of the entrance.

"Light, light is good." Rei murmured and stepped through the branches, scratching herself several times but breaking free and tumbling to the ground.

"Oh dear, someone's lost." Rei's head snapped up to the branches she had just come through. All she saw were two big glowing yellow eyes and a rather unnerving grin.

"Cheshire cat?" Rei glared at the face. "What the hell do _you_ want?"

Despite her use of harsh words, the grin remained. "The question is not what _I_ want; it is what do _you_ want, my dear Rei?" the rest of the Cheshire Cat appeared, purple and pink.

"I want out of here. We're in Wonderland, right?" Rei locked eyes with the cat.

"Yes. You are, do really want out of _here_, Rei?" the Cat asked. Rei warily nodded, she wasn't even about to ask how Cheshire knew her name.

Cheshire sighed. "Follow me. I'll lead you out of _here_." The cat disappeared with a 'pop'.

Rei sighed; she knew trusting the Cheshire Cat wasn't a wise move, but _specifically_ told Cheshire to lead her out of Wonderland. "Hurry, hurry~ Scurry, scurry~" The cat sang. "Get out. Get out. Out of here. I'll do what you say my dear~"

He popped all over the place, sometimes right in front of Rei's face. He never lost his grin.

"You know, your character is a lot less annoying in Pandora Hearts." Rei muttered. "And attractive."

"Hmm?" The cat appeared on Rei's shoulder, he was oddly very light. "Pandora Hearts you say? I have heard of it." The cat seemed to smirk at this, as if finding it funny. "_He_ told me _all_ about you and your obsessions. Anime, Manga, boys, cats –his grin widened at this-, and Kingdom Hearts."

Rei stopped dead in her tracks; she stared wide eyed at the cat. No more than ever did she not trust him. His grin shrank a bit. "Keep walking Rei. Walk until I tell you to stop."

The brunette gulped and started to walk again, facing forward. "You're interesting, I expected you to fight back like Sora would. But instead you face forward and listen to me. Like a dog would to its master…" another pop and the cat appeared on a branch not far from Rei.

"Is that what I am Rei? Your _Master?_" His grin morphed in to a smirk. Rei felt a cold chill run down her spine as she laid eyes on the cat. For a split second his eyes weren't a glowing yellow but a bitter rust red color.

"I'd rather not be your _pet_," Rei spat at him. "While you're just a stupid, fat, annoying feline with a little magic from a fictional game I enjoy."

The cat's smirk dropped, and Rei stopped walking to face him. His eyes narrowed at Rei.

"'Stupid'? 'Fat'? 'Annoying'?" he snarled. "How I am so _thankful_ that _he_ gave me a spare body."

Rei's brow furrowed, and the cat was gone with another 'pop'.

Silence filled the forest and she groaned. "Great, now I'm lost. Terrific." In her rambling she hadn't noticed something in one of the trees above her.

"Stupid _Chesha Neko_, " Rei cursed once and glared at the glowing yellow flowers. "It's your entire fault. Why did you have to be so bright and inviting?" she sighed and reached for her bag to pull out her music player.

And that was when she noticed…her bag was missing.

She stared at her side. Seconds passed, as the trees were rustled by the breeze. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed, kicking a tree in her anger. That only ended in her hopping around on one foot muttering 'Ow!'

"_Nyah._" Rei froze. "Someone's very upset, _Nyah_."

"Oh my god…" she craned her head up to the trees and nearly screamed with both fear and fangirlish glee. The person up in the tree jumped down and landed in a crouch next to Rei. He whipped his hair from his eye and grinned evilly.

The male was in his late teens with black and mahogany hair, his hair completely covering his left eye; his right eye was rust colored and agile. When he grinned, Rei could see a small fang. He was lean and tall. He had cat ears, and was dressed in some kind of black shawl, with a bell tied around his neck. His arms were three time longer than a normal humans and were adorn in white cross stitches, with giant razor sharp claws.

Rei's jaw dropped, and the teen leaned in craning her head to look him in the eye with his claw.

"Do I look stupid now Rei? How about fat?" Rei just gaped at him, shocked. The teen snickered. "How do I look?"

"Cheshire Cat…?" Rei murmured.

The boy nodded. "The one and only." Cheshire smirked and dropped the claw from her chin then leaned down until their lips almost touched.

The brunette blinked. Cheshire almost leaned further when Rei pulled one of his cat ears to her mouth and yelled; "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME YOU FELINE!" Cheshire stumbled back, dizzy. "AND DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO FLIRT LIKE THAT YOU PEDO! YOU'RE ALMOST FIVE TIMES MY AGE!"

Cheshire simply stared at her. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU JUST TURNED INTO ONE OF MY ANIME HEART THROBS; YOU'RE STILL AN EVIL CAT!"

Rei stood, panting from lack of air in her lungs, and glared at Cheshire. "What did you do anyway? 'Sexy no jutsu'? " She muttered, blushing a bit.

Cheshire's ears flopped to the sides of his head. "No, I told you I had a spare body. Here it is."

Rei sighed. "Whatever. Let's ignore all that just happened and just get out of here." She fearfully glanced around. "It's creepy here at night."

Cheshire let a smirk adorn his features. "Are you afraid of the dark?" Cheshire stood, his bell tinkling. "I can understand where you're coming from, there are many things to be afraid of in this forest." He glanced up at the night sky, filled with stars. "We're an eyesore in this walkway, heartless and other monsters could see you and attack." He stalked off the path on into the darkness of the branches.

"Che…Cheshire…" Rei trembled. "Wait! Wait for me!" she stumbled over to the darkness but stopped.

What if he was leading her into a trap like he did with Sora? Rei frowned and gripped her hands together in front of her chest. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't let me die. Not yet. Let me apologize to Amu first." She opened her eyes, and a clawed hand jumped out at her, it grabbed her wrist and she squeaked. Cheshire's new Pandora Hearts-a-fied face came into view, he was frowning.

"Don't just act like a sitting duck. Follow me," He smirked. "I'll hold your hand if you want."

Rei smiled shyly. "C…could you actually please…" she bit her lip.

"Please what?" Cheshire's eyes playfully narrowed. "What was that, Rei?"

"Could you please…ho…hold…Hold my hand?" Rei murmured, averting her eyes from the half human half cat teen.

"What? I don't hear you Rei." Rei took a deep breath.

"Cheshire,"

"Yes?"

"Could you please hold my hand while you lead me out of here?" Rei blushed bright pink.

It was like talking to Sky, except this was a Kh/Ph Cheshire cat. Same attitude, different looks.

"Of course… My dear Rei." Rei blushed a shade darker, as Cheshire lead her into the darkness, away from the safe light.

Rei didn't know what was more unnerving.

Cheshire _gently_ holding her hand, and leading her through a dark forest to who knows where.

OR

Being in the darkness and not being able to see a thing, relying on Cheshire's cat like sight.

There was a loud crack from her right and Rei opened her mouth to shriek but Cheshire clamped his palm over her mouth and muffled it.

"Shush. There's something over to our right." Cheshire whispered. Rei took deep breaths through her nose. Another crack, followed by an animal like cry of pain, Rei winced and pressed her back to Cheshire's chest.

"What the hell..?" Cheshire murmured. Then there was a roar, deep and terrifying, Rei heard the sounds of ripping flesh and the snap of bones breaking. She nearly bolted from the spot but Cheshire wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her still.

"It can't see us, but if _you_ move it will." Cheshire quietly took a step back, Rei followed.

More ripping and snapping. That was when Cheshire grabbed Rei's wrist and ran to their left, causing the sounds to cease.

Rei kept up with Cheshire and they both screamed when they heard the sound of trees cracking behind them from the force of something.

"Hold onto me Rei!" Rei gripped Cheshire's arm and felt a tugging sensation in her gut.

And then everything was black.

Rei hit soft ground with a hard thump; Cheshire landed on his face, ass in the air and groaned.

"This is why I _hate_ this body. Teleporting is just too difficult." Cheshire seethed, rolling on to his back and standing up.

Rei stood, swaying and holding her head. Cheshire set a clawed hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Thank you Cheshire…" Rei smiled at him, and then blinked.

"It's daylight?" she glanced up and sure enough, there was a blue sky and fluffy clouds in the shapes of hearts and other card symbols. "But it was pitch black seconds ago."

Cheshire removed his hand and placed it on his hip. "Time Travel. I don't just have a _little_ magic, I have _a lot_." Cheshire frowned. "It's probably noon, and we seem to be in a maze."

Rei sighed. "Let's keep going and hope we find some food." She turned on her heel.

Cheshire blinked stupidly. "What are you talking about?" Rei rolled her eyes, and turned back to him.

"I mean, you still have to get me out of here." Cheshire smirked.

"I never said that. I said I'd get you out of the _Forest_, and I got you out of the forest." Cheshire gestured to the maze they were inside of. Rei froze.

"You…" Rei started, "Sneaky son of a bitch." Cheshire grinned at the brunette, and then waved. "Bye-bye Rei-Chan~" He blew her a kiss and disappeared in a swirl of black, mahogany and jerk-wad-ish-ness.

Rei's jaw dropped. "He did _not_ just leave me…in a maze…" Rei turned in a circle. "I have no sense of direction!" she cried.

"STOP HIM!" Rei turned to her right, a teen boy was racing towards her. He had spiky short dark brown hair, gray eyes, and a riku-ish tan with a spade tattoo on his right cheek. He was dressed in a short sleeve white shirt with a red tie, and black pants with a checkerboard pattern on the right leg. He was clutching a black fedora.

Behind him were the Queen's Card soldiers with spears. The boy stopped next to Rei and they locked gazes. Gray on Green.

"YOU, GIRL! YOU MUST BE HIS PARTNER!"

…And that's when everything changed for Rei COMPLETELY.

* * *

><p><strong>So... yeah…the first OC is Torataro's male OC~! I liked 'Cross changing' wonderlands Cheshire Cat with Pandora's Cheshire. So yeah… I have made Rei completely afraid of the dark. She also thinks Cheshire is a Perv~ I like this Cheshire…he'll show up a lot from now on. LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO REI AND THE NEW OC SOON~<strong>

**(I like tomorrow soon)**


	3. Charged under False Accusations

**Okay, Reireika-chan HERE~ S****o I think Cheshire **_**will**_ **become a permanent Character, Maybe main I'm not sure. He is a total OOC Cheshire. Cheshire doesn't act like that in Pandora or kingdom Hearts. I have made his and Rei's relationship into a potential Tamaki-Haruhi thing. The other OC is coming in this cha****pter and we get to learn the name of the first OC I used. In case anyone's wondering (which I bet none of you guys are XD) the music I used was:**

_**This is Halloween**_**: Marilyn Manson version –used for when Rei and Cheshire were talking to each other-**

_**Cat Ears **__**Switch**_**: Hatsune Miku –used for comic relief moments**

_**I, like, Love you**_**: Rin Kagamine – used for when Cheshire and Rei were holding hands XD**

**Then a bunch of other stuff. Enjoy this next chappy~**

* * *

><p>"I don't know who the hell you are, but I already hate you." Rei sneered at the taller boy. He glared daggers at Rei and gave her the finger in response. Rei's eye twitched and she nearly lunged at him, but that happened to be impossible seeing as they were chained up on opposite sides of a dungeon. "Charged under false accusations…" Rei muttered.<p>

There was a loud creak from the door beside Rei as a girl, no older than eleven and no younger than eight was tossed into the cold damp room. She had wild and frizzy reddish dark brown hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a brown trench coat and huge black cargo pants.

A thin man followed her in as she scooted away, scared and angry. The man was dressed in a nobleman's suit with a decorated top hat. His eyes were bright blue and menacing, his hair dark as ebony. He sneered at Rei and the boy then picked the little girl by the scruff of her trench coat and tossed her to the opposite direction from the door. The girl slammed into the wall and slumped down, blood trickling down her forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Rei screamed at the man. "DID YOU JUST _THROW_ A LITTLE GIRL INTO A FUCKING WALL?"

The boy stayed quiet and monotonously gazed at the bloody girl, while the man heaved a roar of laughter.

"She is a thief! You think the Queen treats thieves well, little girl?" Rei felt her eye twitch again.

The man pointed to the boy with the spade tattoo. "He's a double agent we sent to King Mickey's castle in hopes of taking over. But he back fired on us and sent the mouse's troops to us." The man spat at the boy. "We should have never trusted someone who never even gave the Queen his last name. Roy, that's all we got. Roy, the traitor."

Roy grinned. "Your fault for trusting me," his grey eyes narrowed. "You and that fat lump of flesh you call a Queen."

With the speed Rei didn't think was possible, the man had Roy's neck in his hand. Roy made choking sounds and gasped for air. "If you ever say something like that about my Lady… I won't hesitate to end your life here." Rei gulped and Roy made a sputtering noise.

The man released Roy's throat and turned to the girl, who was knocked out and bleeding profoundly from her fore head. He chained her arms to the ground chains and her neck to another.

Turning, he glared at Roy and smiled slyly at Rei. "Cheshire Cat has told me about you." Rei's eyes narrowed. "Don't trust these people Rei, trust…" he cupped Rei's cheek. "Me and the people with power."

Rei's face fell and she crumpled her nose in disgust. "What am I, a Pedobear magnet? Rather not do that. I'll just go out on my own after I get out of here." The man frowned. "Take your hand off my cheek. You're like Cheshire but slightly worse, what are you, forty?"

The man ripped his cheek from Rei's cheek and sneered at her. "I happen to be thirty-four mind you!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Still old as dirt. Now leave…" Rei glared at him. "You're not welcome in this cell!" she snapped her teeth at him and, somehow frightened, the man scampered away.

Roy snickered. "What a pansy, nice job-"

Rei glared at him. "DON'T TALK TO ME! BECAUSE OF YOU I'M STUCK IN THIS CELL!" Roy rolled his eyes.

"Stupid _Chesha Neko, _this is partially his fault. I can't believe that jerk left me in a maze. I should have told him I wanted out of wonderland" she sighed. "When I see Chesha I'm going to kick his ass into next week." She mused. "How's that for time travel, ya stupid feline..."

Roy raised an eye brow. "_Chesha Neko_? Doesn't that mean 'Cheshire Cat'?" Rei frowned at Roy but nodded. "You were alone with Cheshire cat and you're still in one piece?"

Rei cocked her head to the side. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"He's the Queen's private messenger, never seen without her. He's deadly as hell and even _I_ wouldn't cross him." Roy looked Rei over. "Did you use magic or something?"

Rei's eyes were wide. In Kingdom Hearts…Cheshire wasn't anything but a villain… but now he was T_he Queen's Messenger_? What the hell was going on with Kingdom Hearts?

"Uh, no." Rei bit her lip. "I don't any special powers or crap like that. I just asked Cheshire if he'd help me out of the forest and he did."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Everyone in Wonderland can do something…" he looked Rei over again." You don't look like a native of Wonderland too much."

Rei was about to say something when the little girl piped up. "I'm a space nomad, I only have guns." Roy and Rei's head snapped over to her.

The girl smiled weakly. "Hi, my name's Kira." She waved. And both teens felt their jaws drop. The girl's chains were gone.

"How the hell did you get those off?" Roy gasped. "They have magic on them!"

Kira grinned slyly and held up a screw driver. "Good thing I have a magic screwdriver then, huh spade?"

Roy's eye twitched with irritation from his newly bestowed nickname, while Rei just mumbled: "I want a Mary sue screwdriver…"

"Are you okay, Kira was it?" Rei asked. "That guy threw you pretty damn hard." Kira gazed at her and stood, swaying a bit.

"Fine, just a bit woozy from blood loss." Kira steadily walked over to Rei. "What are you in here for? I got charged with 'Stealing' because some cat guy saw me pick an apple from a tree."

In her inner mind Rei screamed "CHESHA NEKO!"

"Charged under false accusations…" Rei glared over Kira's head to Roy who was still trying to comprehend the concept of 'a magic screwdriver'.

"Oh, so spade is the reason." Kira smiled softly and began to unscrew the chains.

In less than a minute both girls were unchained and ready to open to door when Roy called out.

"You won't make it very far with a magic screwdriver and a teenage girl in this castle. Take me and I'll help you guys out of here." Rei turned to Roy and eyed him, while Kira gazed up at Rei with admiration.

"You won't double cross us?" Roy crossed his finger over his heart. "Cross my heart, and hope to die."

Rei sighed, weighing the options. Don't take him and have him be right and Kira and her would be handled badly for trying to escape. Or take that jerk and most likely make it out of there.

Rei opened her mouth to say her answer, only to notice that Kira had already unchained him.

She groaned and face palmed. "Let's get the fuck outta here."

Roy turned down a corner with Kira right behind him and Rei bringing up the rear.

"!" Rei screamed, Kira was doing her best to not laugh at Roy's face, she could tell he knew Rei was right.

(Translation: "Oh my god! I let you lead and we end up bumping into Card men, you freaking dumbass!")

"GET THOSE KIDS!"

Rei shrieked as a spear passed her shoulder, narrowly missing Kira, who had nearly latched herself on to Roy from the shock.

There was a loud 'pop' from next to Rei and her face fell. "_Nyah_~"

Cheshire was still in his Pandora Hearts form. In other words, still attractive. Rei glared at him while running. "What the HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU STUPID FELINE?" Cheshire kept his grin as he floated beside Rei.

"Nothing, my dear sweet Rei-chan." He cooed. "I was just going to your cell to let you out, but you were missing." He waved a clawed finger in front of her face. "Very bad for a _pet_ to do to its _master_!"

Rei growled deep in her throat. This cat was pushing his boundaries.

"Were you trying to gain attention?" Kira peeked behind her. "Making me worry that James had taken you to his room?" Rei felt her cheeks flush. What the hell was he talking about?

"GET THEM LORD CHESHIRE!" the card men cheered. Cheshire turned his head a bit to look at them, still running at the prisoners, then turned back to Rei with a devilish smirk.

"I'll help you out Rei. But it'll cost ya." Kira was glaring at Cheshire and running a bit faster to catch up to Roy, who had turned another corner and out of sight.

Rei blew her bangs away from her eyes. "What, how much is it?"

Cheshire's smirk widened and he leaned in to her ear and whispered. "A kiss. Just one and I'll save you and your gang from the Queen's soldiers."

Rei blushed red, the idea of kissing Cheshire, Pandora-fied or not, was crazy. Kira turned out of sight, and Rei picked up speed.

"Forget it you damn cat, I'm not something you can munch Pedobear pleasure from."

Another spear flew at her, but Rei expected this and jumped up, letting the spear stab the rock under her. Cheshire closed his eyes and sighed.

"I expected this," He muttered, opening his eye. "Don't hate me for this Rei-Chan."

With lightning fast reflexes Cheshire shoved Rei forward and Rei turned the corner, bumping into Kira and Roy, who were resting for the moment, and Cheshire grabbed both girls by their necks.

The card soldiers stopped behind Cheshire as he gripped Rei and Kira's necks.

The teenage feline turned to the card soldiers, a menacing scowl plastered on his features.

"You couldn't catch a ten-year old, a teen girl with no power what so ever, and a traitorous teenage boy?" Cheshire scoffed. "And you call yourselves the Queen's Soldiers? Tsk Tsk..." He shook his head in disapproval.

Roy stood, starring wide eyed at Cheshire, this wasn't the same cat he had talked to weeks before. This one was humanized, powerful, and terrifying.

He grimaced; he could do one of two things. Leave Rei and Kira in the hands of a monster, or make a break for it.

"Let Kira go, Cheshire!" Rei gasped, clawing at Cheshire's grip. Cheshire gazed at Rei with his rust colored eye. Kira gasped for breath as Cheshire tightened his grip.

"I'm afraid to say I can't. I have a duty to my Queen." Rei glared at Cheshire, and Roy mentally sighed.

Those two were helpless. But then again, without his chains, he was nearly as helpless as them.

He inwardly groaned. Then he leaped on Cheshire making him fall back and letting the girls fall to the ground gasping for air. With swift movement, Roy grabbed Cheshire's claw and held it up to Cheshire's throat.

The soldiers gasped and aimed their spears.

"Don't toss those at us you useless cards!" Cheshire screamed, as they lowered their spears. "Now, what do you want, you traitorous boy?" Cheshire snarled.

Roy smirked. "Get us out of here. The others may not know, but I know you can't disobey a direct order…can't you, _Chesha Neko_?"

Cheshire smirked. "You are right; I shall get you all out of here." Cheshire's smirk morphed into a grin and he snapped with his free hand.

Kira's eyes widened. "ROY YOU IDI-" and then the floor crumbled, and everyone, Rei, Kira, Roy and Cheshire, even the soldiers, fell to their death.

Kira screamed the loudest, and Roy was just shocked. They were tumbling from as high as the Castle that never was to the garden maze. There was a loud pop from next to Rei and Cheshire grinned at her evilly.

"CHESHIRE YOU ASSHOLE!" Rei screamed as Cheshire offered her a hand. She took it and glared at him.

"Am I going to die?" she muttered. The fall was long; it would be about a minute before they hit the ground.

Cheshire raised an eyebrow. "Not if you kiss me. If you do then I'll save you and your friends."

Rei gritted her teeth, closed her eyes and groaned. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed, then gripped the sides of Cheshire's head and pressed her lips to his. He smirked into the kiss and pulled away.

His eye narrowed playfully. "I knew you'd do the right thing my dear." He snapped again.

And everything went completely black.

* * *

><p><strong>So… Yeah, Cheshire's a PedoKitty for Rei. Kira's the new OC as well as Roy. More crap shall happen along the way.<strong>

**Just in case you had yet to notice: this is a very crack fic. Still has a plot, but very crack. More Kira, Roy, Rei and Cheshire in the next chapter~**

**REI~**


	4. Is 'Down the Rabbit Hole' used too much?

**Okay, so I took out the OC chapter thing, so to those who were adding the Oc thing as a chapterish kinda thing this would be considered the 5th** **chapter. But it's the fourth chapter. The second was 3rd** **the third was 4th. :/ confusing? I guess …**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR PANDORA HEARTS! (Thank you to torataro and Pomegranata for letting me use your ocs POMEGRANTA! I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU AT THE BOTTOM!)**

**But I do own Cheshire's bell~**

* * *

><p>For the second time in one day, Rei hit the ground with a thud, this time nearly screaming in pain as she hit her left arm dead on. She heard three more groans andor squeaks of pain. When she turned onto her back she glared sideways at a certain feline-ish human who was cradling his head.

"Cheshire…" Rei snarled through gritted teeth. "I am…" she stumbled to her feet, glaring at him with the intensity of a thousand suns. Cheshire's eye widened and he scrambled to his feet. "Rei, calm down. I'm sorry, I'm sor-"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" The brunette completely forgot the pain in her arm and launched herself at the cat. With a loud 'Oof' they fell to the ground, Rei trying to rip his throat out, while Cheshire was cursing up a storm.

Roy was still in a daze from free falling and he rolled onto all fours, head spinning. He held his head up to gaze at Rei and Cheshire. Kira was already up and checking out her knee that was bleeding profoundly, while muttering "It's always me that gets bloody." Roy felt his body shake, his bones hurt, and his arms were tender. And to make it worse, he felt sick.

With that thought, he puked on the ground. "Damn motion sick-"another round and he stood, racing towards the trees to finish. Kira ran after him, wincing as she did so and glancing at Rei and Cheshire's fight.

"Will you listen to me woman?" Cheshire yelled over Rei's profanities, and dodged her swipe at his eye. Cheshire held up his palm and blocked most of the attacks. Rei calmed some, letting out her frustrations out on Cheshire helped her gain back some sanity, and slowly stopped trying to wring his neck.

"Alright now?" Cheshire grunted, letting her roll off his hips, which she had straddled in order to scratch him.

Rei stiffened as she bumped her arm against the ground; Cheshire sighed and stood to walk over to her.

Kira was helping Roy, who had somehow gained motion sickness and was vomiting behind a tree, leaving Rei and Cheshire alone to talk for a second or two.

Cheshire kneeled down next to Rei and gently took her arm, not even making Rei wince. Rei glared at him but said nothing as he carefully examined her arm.

"Yep, it's definitely broken." Cheshire glanced over his shoulder. "The boy has motion sickness, and the girl has a bloody knee. From the way she and him are wincing with each step I'm going to guess that they got hurt when they 'Tumbled down the Rabbit Hole' as well." He turned back to Rei and her arm.

He sighed. "I'm sorry that I made you kiss-"

Rei help up her good hand and balled it into a fist, then she punched the Feline in the jaw, making him fly back into a tree. In his shock Cheshire placed a hand on his cheek.

"Okay…I deserved that." He muttered, wobbling to his feet and back to Rei, who was unusually quiet.

Roy and Kira returned, Roy looking pretty pissed at Cheshire and Kira just glaring at him.

Apparently _**NO ONE**_ likes the feline.

"Listen, you're all hurt, I don't expect you guys to trust me what so ever but I think I'd be best if you all followed me to a…" Cheshire looked disgusted to even say the words. "_Friend_ of mine named The Mad Hatter."

Roy stuck his hands into his pockets, raising an eyebrow. "And why should we trust you to not lead us to a trap?"

Cheshire cocked his head to the side and slyly grinned. "Because I'm bound to my master now, and I must do any and everything she tells me."

Rei tensed a bit as a sudden flash of an image immersed in her mind's eye.

Alice and Oz's kiss from the third chapter in Pandora Hearts sealed their contract… and she had recently kissed Cheshire to save her and the others asses...

Rei's jaw nearly dropped.

_**She.**_

_**Had.**_

_**Made.**_

_**A.**_

_**Contract.**_

_**With.**_

_**CHESHIRE?**_

"What are talking about, master?" Kira raised an eyebrow and Cheshire glanced at Rei.

"My Master, or _Mistress, _is Rei-Sama." Cheshire stood over Rei, offering her a hand. Rei hesitantly took it with her good hand and stood. Cheshire kneeled and pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

"My lady," Cheshire gazed up at Rei as the brunette went slack jawed.

Roy and Kira stared at Cheshire and Rei. Kira's eyes widened when she processed it and she coughed loudly to cover up her laugh. Roy stuttered a moment before snickering at Cheshire.

"Oh that's rich." He said through laughter, and pointed towards the forest. "If you really are Rei's… Servant, then take us to wherever you were talking about; to The Mad Hatter. I'd _LOVE_ to meet someone who'd help a traitor, a useless girl, and a ten year old with no fighting skills."

Kira snapped her head towards him. "EXCUSE ME? I'm a space nomad, which means I've been in enough fights to PUT YOU TO SHAME!" Roy shouted something eligible back since his temper had risen, and made rude hand gestures at Kira, who did the same.

Cheshire returned to his slouching standing position, winked at the still shocked Rei and turned on his heel towards the branches. "Follow me," He turned sideways to Rei and held out his clawed hand. "And stay close to me Rei-Sama. It will be dark sooner than you think."

Rei blushed crimson as Kira wolf whistled at Cheshire's gesture, and Roy raised a questionable eyebrow. Rei sighed and placed her hand in Cheshire's, who smirked and tugged her into the dimly lit woods, Roy and Kira racing to them from behind.

Cheshire was right, before the three knew it; it was almost pitch black out. Roy was tripping over his own feet in no time while Kira just decided to hold Rei's hand through the darkness. Cheshire was leading them deeper into the woods and Rei knew it, deeper and deeper into pure darkness.

She shuddered and Kira squeezed her hand, knowing it was a bit scary even to the fearless space girl.

Cheshire glanced back at Rei and the others. Rei seemingly scared shitless, seeing as last time Cheshire lead her through a forest they were almost attacked my some monster, Kira glaring at him through the darkness and trying to silently comfort the teen girl(while holding her injured arm ?), while Roy was pissed off and spurring profanities every few seconds as he tripped.

Cheshire smirked, and then sniffed the air. He recoiled from the stench of tea and candy.

'Too bitter and too sweet,' He thought in disgust, slowing down until they were at the very last gap of breathable space. Though the others couldn't see, in front of them was a black hole, sputtering out black waves of darkness.

The cat boy sighed. "Rei-Sama, hold on to me. Kura, grab that dumbass back there before he kills himself, we're here."

"It's Kira, not Kura." Kira seethed, but turned to snatch the cussing teen behind her.

"You two first," Cheshire tugged Kira and Roy forward, and then shoved them through the hole.

Kira and Roy gasped and they were gone, spinning through the darkness, blind of anything.

Cheshire paused, ears twitching as he listened for a thump. A soft sound, no louder than a step on grass let Cheshire know it was safe.

"Forgive me, Rei-Sama." Cheshire said, scooping Rei in a bridal style.

"CHESHIRE!" Rei snapped, Cheshire smirked in the darkness, and then stepped through the portal.

To put it simply: Rei screamed as she tumbled down the portal in Cheshire's arms. Cheshire was in silent amusement, while Kira was Whoohoo-ing with glee next to Roy, who was clutching Kira's waist and screaming even louder than Rei.

It was all over within seconds, but all of the Non-Cheshire's were blinking with amazement at the spot they were inside.

They were in the very middle of a very small clearing, as giant blue and purple flowers danced in the cool soft breeze, blowing silver pollen in the air. The flowers wrung around the low branches of weeping willows and some budded from the ground, every one of the flowers glowed in the bright moonlight.

That's when Rei noticed that the flowers blooming and swaying in the breeze were the exact same flowers she saw on the first path, the one she didn't choose.

"Ah, Cheshire. Very unexpected of you to… Drop through our Rabbit Hole uninvited." 'Tsked' a voice from behind the four travellers. Cheshire didn't need to turn to answer.

"It is, it is, young Mad Hatter. But my mistress is hurt and you know very well that I don't fix things. I break them." Cheshire snarled. Rei peeked from behind Cheshire's shoulder and cocked her head to the side.

A snow haired man with a very dark purple top hat sitting on his head sat at the very end of a long table made with three other tables, one round, another long and thin, the last a regular square. He had his white hair covering his right eye, it was rust red like Cheshire's, and had an unnerving grin…Just like Cheshire's, but it was more like a Pedophiles' than a creepy stalkers. A weird light purplish blue skinned doll with light brown hair sat on his shoulder. He sat in a giant royal purple plush chair and was holding a cup of tea that Rei could smell even from her spot so far away.

Her nose crinkled up in disgust. _'S__o bi__tter smelling.'_ She thought.

Chairs of all styles and sizes sat in rows down the sides, two were accompanied by men. One was a man, near Cheshire's appearance age (around seventeen or eighteen), with pale blue eyes, a small beauty mark below the left eye, and short pale blond hair. He had on a loose white bow tie, with a white dress shirt, he buttons done wrong in places, and a torn black vest. He was sipping sweeter tea than the first man and glaring at Cheshire out of the corner of his eyes.

The second man had long sunlight blonde hair, and two different colored eyes. One green another red. He was smiling but it was a more pleasant smile, though it still had its creepy charm. He wore a long black cloak and behind him stood a little girl, maybe Kira's age or a bit older with powder white hair and huge blue eyes. She monotonously gazed at the teens and cat, not even a frown on her face.

"Ah!" The snow haired man stood, pushing his chair back and strolling over to Cheshire, who had turned to glare at him. "So this is the young girl I've heard so much about." He stood in front of Cheshire and Rei, taking a hand to his chest he half bowed. "My lady."

There was silence.

"Creepy pedophile." Rei nodded in greetings. The man slumped onto the ground, ass in the air.

"Sharon~ she doesn't like meeeeee!" he whined. As he said that name an auburn haired girl walk out from behind a tree with a tray in her hands, it help a giant turkey with rosemary one the side. The girl sighed, and two more teens walk out from behind her. One had emerald green eyes and honey blonde hair while the other had violet eyes and long brown hair.

"Hello, my name is Sharon," the girl with auburn hair nodded at Cheshire and the others. "Let me get Xerx-Nii in check and we can all have diner together…after I fix that broken arm of yours of course."

Rei's jaw dropped.

_Sharon, Xerxes?_ She glanced up at Cheshire. _The Cheshire cat?_

_What the __**hell**_ _is going on with wonder land…No, WHAT IS GOING ON WITH KINGDOM HEARTS?_

* * *

><p><strong>I wouldn't call that a cliff hanger, but… THAT WAS THE FOURTH CHAPPY~! So yeah, I have decided a 'well' thought out plot. Basically every single KH world will be crossed over with something else that would kind of… fit... with it I guess?<strong>

**Ones I have down:**

**Wonderland- Pandora Hearts**

**Atlantis- Vocaloid**

**Twilight town- Naruto (it doesn't fit but I just wanna write that XD)**

**Halloween town- some scary ass movie gone wrong. ( still deciding suggestions are welcome~)**

**REI~!**

**Pomegranata: I need to be able to contact you through Fanfiction and what not! Please find a way to make an account, please?**


	5. Manliness and Angst IS a flavor children

If there was one thing Rei and Roy could agree on, it was that something was messed up. They were hiding from Xerxes and Cheshire in a tall tree, far, far away from the supper Sharon and the others had prepared.

"Okay spade," Rei started, but was instantly interrupted by the brunette next to her.

"Not you too," Roy groaned, rubbing his temples."My name is Roy. R-O-Y."

Rei rolled her eyes at Roy. "Alright _Roy_, something's up with this place, and it's pretty damn bad." Rei gripped her uniform's skirt, she still hadn't told Roy or Kira about her not being from any worlds around. Or that where she came from a world everything they held dear to them was just fake and from a video game. Laughter from the dinner table could be heard where the brown haired teens were.

"I agree, I have personally met the Mad Hatter. That Xerxes guy isn't him what so ever. And the Cheshire cat I met before wasn't the one you're dating right now."

Almost like a cat herself, Rei's hair stood on end at the mention of 'Dating' and 'Cheshire' in the same sentence. "I do not like that Feline!"

Roy held up his hands in surrender. "Yes, 'my lady'." He mocked a small bow and Rei hit him over the head.

"Getting back to the point, not my non-love, love lives please, are you saying that everything's changed?" Rei ignored the creeping sensation of fear as Roy nodded slowly, resting his elbows on his knees and chin on top of his knuckles.

"It's weird actually," he hesitated, and then went on. "The king told me something about new ties lying about in the universe. Told me to be careful of whom I befriend and what not." His gaze shifted over to Rei, grey eyes searching. "There's something about you and Kira…" he shook his head and straightened, holding a hand over his heart. "My heart is saying to help you guys out, to take care of you two. But my common sense is yelling 'Danger' every time I'm around one of you."

Rei glanced from Roy to the glowing flowers, something just barely scraping the top of her memory from him and the flowers, as if it was déjà vu. "So which one are you going to listen to? Your common sense or your heart?"

Roy stayed silent, then let a grin adorn his features. "My common sense is bull anyway, why not have some fun in life and see what road you guys take me down?"

"In other words, you're going to follow your heart...?"

Roy scowled. "You make it sound so damn cheesy." Rei smiled a bit.

"That's because it is." She paused. "You've met King Mickey?" Roy nodded again resting his elbows on his knees and chin on top of his knuckles.

"How about Sora, Riku and Kairi?" Roy's eyebrows rose.

"How do you know about them? I know for a fact you have never met Sora, or else he'd be scarred for life by your molestations."

Rei laughed out loud as Roy brought up the incident that happened earlier.

-flash back…flash back… (Just imagine it as a very echo-y flash back sound!) Flash back!-

_"Hello, my name is Sharon," The girl with auburn hair nodded at Cheshire and the others. "Let me get Xerx-Nii in check and we can all have diner together…after I fix that broken arm of yours of course."_

_Rei nodded uncertainly and the two behind her nodded in unison._

"_I am Oz Vessalius, this is my friend Alice."__ Alice looked Rei, Roy, and Kira up and down. She chose to glare at Cheshire though, who glared back._

"_Oz, I need help with bringing out the potatoes!" Called a voice, Rei instantly shot up like a bullet._

"_Coming Gil," Oz turned on his heel and Rei raced o__ff following him to an ebony haired man. His golden eyes swept Rei; Oz took a tray of potatoes and glanced back._

"_Oh, Rei-san. You followed me?" Rei responded by just glancing at the floor, a pink blush rising from her neck to her cheeks._

_Rei blinked. "Rei-san, do you feel faint?" Oz set the potatoes down and held up a hand to Rei's forehead, doing the same to his. "You feel very warm-"_

_Rei continued to gaze at Gilbert, eyes shining with want._

_But…_

_Tackling heart throbs was unacceptable, therefore, she would not lunge across the Room, tackling him, then lay on top of him, relishing in every moment their bodies were pressed together with his rock hard abs and well toned pectorals._

_She would not do these things and then subject this poor angst ridden man to he__r smothering for removing her would be futile as is the iron grip of the fangirl. No sire, Rei would not succumb to her more primal fan girl instincts!_

_"Could you please get off me?" The girl blinked. Right in front of her vision, Gilbert, in all his glory, looked up at her, his face a mix of emotions, over half she couldn't begin to describe. His hotness went up by four on the Hotness Monitor. Words couldn't describe how the girl felt, lying on top of one of the most angsty gun wielding heroes she knew. So much for conditioning, and restraint._

_The young teen licked his face. "Mhmm, manliness and Angst." She whispered, her eyes glazing over. Gil was rendered speechless._

_At that particular moment Roy, Kira, Xerxes and Cheshire walked through the door of the huts kitchen (wait a sec…I didn't describe the scenery…meh, I'll do it some other day)_

_Cheshire's jaw dropped. "Did she just lick him?"_

_Kira effectively, "..."'ed_

_Roy blinked. "Is that even a flavor?" Xerxes shrugged, and then giggled._

"_Gilbert-san isn't us__ed to girls molesting him." He held a fist to his lips and childishly giggled again. "And Rei-sama is such a _**pretty girl**_, isn't she Gilbert-san?"_

_Cheshire turned on Xerxes with fury in his eyes. "Are you calling my mistress unattractive?" Xerxes' eye glanced towards the pissed feline._

"_Of course not. But I never said she was as beautiful as my Sharon-Chan either, Cheshire." Xerxes snickered, lowly enough for the feline to hear only._

_Gilbert picked himself up, and tried to pry the girl off, but she resisted, and his effort futile. Oz grabbed the girl by the waist, and too tried to assist Gil, but his attempt was an ineffective as the times prior._

_"I'm guessing this is normal?" Oz looked at the three who shook their heads._

"_First time she's ever acted__ something other than pissed off." Cheshire muttered, glaring hatefully at the Raven. "And the first time she's been attracted to the opposite sex, I mean I'm _**really** _good looking and Roy…Roy is just Roy…"_

"_HEY!" Roy defended, eyebrow twitching._

_Kira smirked and shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe she likes men, older guys. I've heard that's a fetish among teen girls. Not to mention… He kind of looks like someone I think Rei would like."_

_Gil glared down at Rei. "Off. Now. Or I shoot you." Rei gave him a sideways smirk, unlatching from him._

"_Fine, have it your way." She shrugged and turned on her heel to the five people behind her, three of which began to snicker._

_Cheshire's ears stood on end. "WHY DO YOU HAVE HIS GUN IN YOUR BRA?" Rei cracked up as Gilbert sputtered and ran up to her, twisting her around only to close his eyes and let out an irritated groan. Rei's dress shirt was opened slightly to reveal Gilbert's lovely gun inside her bra, the gun shoved down to a point where you could barely see it._

_Rei tried to keep a cool face but it was hard to when Gil was begging her for the gun back and all she had to do to stop him for a few second was "You want it? Then reach down there and get it!"_

-END FLASH BACK-

Rei howled with laughter and Roy eventually joined in. Rei reached into her shirt and pulled out the gun. "He still hasn't tried to get it back from me." She then shoved it back down her shirt, chuckling.

"But yes Rei, I do know them. Though Riku is slightly emoish and annoying if you ask me." Roy smiled. "Could you say that we're friends, Rei?"

Rei's brow furrowed. "Dude, I considered you my friend the moment you attacked Cheshire." Rei sighed, stomach growling.

Both teens locked eyes. "Food." They grunted in unison.

When the brown haired teens entered the dining area, Rei was again attacked with pleads for the gun back while Roy made a bee-line to the dinner table and helped himself to Sharon and Gilbert's cooking. Rei chased Gil off and sat next to Vincent, starting to eat. Kira was sitting in Vincent's lap, asleep, while Vincent ran his fingers through her hair smiling at Echo, who was explaining something to him Rei didn't care about.

"Is your arm still hurting…?" Vincent paused, not sure what honorifics to use towards Rei.

Rei smiled softly as Vincent continued to stroke Kira's head. "Rei-kun. Please, call me Rei-kun."

Vincent smiled slyly but nodded. "So, how does it feel?"

Rei shook her arm, nothing hurt at all. "It's healed…somehow. Not that I'm amazed after everything that's happened to me." Gil appeared next to Rei, looming over her.

"Rei-san, Give. Me. My. Gun!" Gilbert held out his hand and Rei sighed, reaching down into her shirt and pulling out the gun.

Gil snatched it and shuddered. "It's so warm…" he stalked off, muttering angrily.

Vincent watched as Rei gazed after him, moving her baked potato to each side of her plate. "I had asked Echo if you had really taken big brothers gun, I guess it was true. Why did you do it?"

Rei raised her eyebrow suggestively. "Who wouldn't want to have Gilbert's hand down their shirt?"

Vincent was silent. Then he laughed loudly, though everyone else's conversations were too loud to hear it. "I like you, Rei-kun; you're my new favorite." He smiled sweetly as Kira stirred is his lap. "Sharon said you four are staying with us tonight, not that hut out there. That's just to hold our food for the day; you will all be going back to Sharon's estate for the night."

Rei sighed, pushing her plate forward, not even half done. "Here, I'll take Kira." Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"That is fine, I wish to hold this little girl a bit longer." He smiled in his creepy way and Rei backed away.

'_Pedo. Pedo. Pedo.' _She turned around and faced the trees. _'Goodbye, my sweet Kira! Let us hope your chastity stays in place when __I return!'_

Then she raced off towards a lounging Gilbert, leaving Kira to the hands of a pedophilic Blondie.

When everyone had their fill and had almost drunken themselves sick, Sharon and Oz called it a night. Apparently, the hut and flowers were actually…on Sharon and Xerxes' estate, not to Rei's surprise.

"Rei, for…erm…_safety_ reasons you and Kira shall be bunking together. Roy, you and Cheshire get separate rooms." Oz led the four down the winding hallways, smiling and holding up a severely drunk Alice up. Gil was drunk as well, latching on to Rei's arm and crying for some reason, making Rei inwardly grin in sadistic pleasure.

"Ojou-samaaaaa!" Gil whined with a slur, letting Rei drag him across the floor. "Ojou-sama, why do you love me? I'm nothing but a useless boy!" Rei gazed down at Gilbert and stopped walking.

Kira and the others stayed back a bit to watch the scene unfold as Rei lugged the sobbing ebony haired man up from the floor.

Even though he was well over a head taller than Rei, he felt smaller than her as she looked him in the eye.

"Ojou-sama loves Gil because he's such a loyal and gentle man." She smiled, closing her eyes in the process. Gil sniffed and leaned down as Rei stood on her tip toes.

In one swift movement, Cheshire had Rei's arm in his hands and he was tugging her down the hallway.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW MY MISTRESS TO KISS THAT BIRD!" Cheshire gave up on tugging her arms and moved on to Rei's legs, successfully dragging her down the hall.

"Damn you _Chesha Neko_!" Rei roared. "I will get revenge for this! Revenge I say, revenge!" the two turned a corner.

Roy just did a face palm and kept walking, stepping over Gil, who had fallen to the floor and curled into a ball to sleep.

Kira shrugged and pointed to Gil. "Should we help him get to his room?"

Oz shook his head. "He'll have such a bad hangover tomorrow that he'll just forget any of this crap happened and will happily sleep on the floor for the next three days."

Alice hiccupped and fell to the ground.

Oz and Kira locked eyes, both shrugged, then stepped over the sleeping people and began their travel to Rei, Kira's, Cheshire's and Roy's rooms.

Rei and Kira's room was huge, least to say.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" Kira did a back flip and landed on her butt in an ungraceful manner on Rei and Kira's bed. Rei wiped her hair dry with a towel, she had just taken a bath and Kira had taken one as well, but she was choosing to let it dry naturally.

"Rather not." Rei said, buttoning up her new silk pajamas that Xerxes –The Creep as Rei called him- had given her and Kira for the night.

It took her some time but she had finally got Kira calm enough to put Sharon's old night gown on her. It was a lavender color with dark green lace lining.

"I feel really girly…"Kira muttered twirling around as the night dress lifted in a small circle. She pointed at Rei. "How come you get boy clothes and I'm stuck looking like sleeping beauty threw up on me?"

Rei smiled and tossed the towel to the side of the room. "I asked Xerxes to get me some of Gilbert's clothes; in promise that I'd annoy Cheshire every time I get the chance." Kira stared at Rei.

"Dude…you are a stalker…"Rei shrugged. "AWESOME!" Kira jumped once more and landed on her stomach, head in a pillow. Rei gazed at Kira, hesitating. She couldn't put her finger on it…but it was like she had met her somewhere before, the same with Roy.

Stupid déjà vu.

Rei climbed into bed and Kira turned on to her back starring off into space. "We should get some sleep Kira, we don't know what tomorrow is gonna be like yet."

Rei turned on her side and blew out the candle, engulfing the room in darkness. For a moment Rei felt scared, being able to see nothing was frightening, but then her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could make out the candle and other things inside the room.

Rei closed her eyes and before she knew it, they opened again to the bright sunlight of a new day and a sleeping Kira, who was clutching Rei's hand and breathing in deeply.

The door slammed open. "GOOD MORNING~!" Kira sprang awake and fell out of bed while Rei just hung off the side, her legs twisted in the sheets and blankets.

The culprit of the wakeup call was none other than Xerxes Break, Emily on his shoulder.

"Get up you brats!" it rasped. Rei flipped it the finger and gripped at the sheets, untangling herself and falling to the floor.

Kira was up and rubbing her head, Rei following her example and standing. Roy appeared in the doorway with Oz right behind him. The two had already changed out of their sleepwear.

"Did they fall off the bed?" Xerxes smiled in his creepy way.

"Yes they did Roy-kun!" Oz and Roy high-fived and ran down the hall as Rei and Kira chased after them, thirsting for their blood.

Xerxes shook his head and sighed, following after them.

"Childish as always, aren't they Emily?" Emily nodded.

"But wasn't that brat dead years ago?" Xerxes shushed her.

"We do not know who is listening to us Emily; we must keep that information to ourselves."

Emily gave Xerxes a stare. "What happened to her?"

Xerxes merely held up a finger to his lips. "I cannot say now. Maybe later." And so, the two walked, Xerxes smirking all the while.

The moment Rei entered the kitchen she was nearly tackled to the ground by Cheshire and Gilbert, both pissed off as possible.

"You tried to _kiss me_?"

"You're _wearing_ his _clothes_?"

"Do have any _dignity_ as a woman?"

"Look at you! My _mistress_ has been reduced to a poor _imitation_ of the _male species_!"

And many more, Rei just shrugged them off and sat at the round table as Sharon handed her a cup of tea, sweet with lots of cream, just the way she liked tea. Roy was already dressed in his washed and dried clothes, fedora on his head. Oz and him were joking around and Alice was nowhere to be seen, and Kira was with Echo, Leo, Eliot, and Vincent as he got her some new clothes.

Xerxes entered the kitchen not long after and smiled his usual pedo smile. "You three leave at two o' clock sharp!" Rei glanced up from her scone and tea, their eyes met and Xerxes quickly glanced away, finding something else to be distracted by.

Cheshire glared at Xerxes. And then Rei realized he had said 'three' instead of four. "Who's staying behind?"

Xerxes gestured to the hissing feline in the emo corner. "Cheshire must stay behind since he can't leave any part of our world of Wonderland without an okay from the King. Seeing as Roy has very good connections with the King, you, Kira, and him will all be travelling by yourselves."

He glanced around. "Where's Kira-chan?"

"With Vincent and Eliot to buy clothes." Gil responded. "Don't worry, I told Vincent to bring her back unharmed and alive."

Xerxes nodded, sitting down next to Oz and helping himself to sugar cubes.

Rei watched him, and she knew, and he knew, that she was. Roy and Oz got up from the table to go get Alice, racing off cheerfully.

"I expected Roy to be less childish, seeing as he's the oldest…" Sharon said from next to Rei. Rei shrugged a shoulder.

"No one can be an adult all the time. Sometimes we need to let go of responsibility and live a little, y' know?" Rei set her empty cup down and stood, pushing her chair in.

Rei's brow furrowed. Where did she hear that? Shaking her head she bowed slightly and hurried away. The adults of the room (Xerxes, Gil and Cheshire) all shared a worried glance, while Sharon gazed at the empty tea cup.

"She's starting to remember, Cheshire." Sharon said, lifting her eyes to the half-cat half-boy in front of her. Cheshire's single red eye narrowed.

"I know…" he stirred his tea with a claw."But she's remembering much too fast. Something's wrong." Xerxes sent Cheshire a glare.

"How do you think _he's_ going to handle this? I know you liked her _back then_, but she's not like that anymore."

Cheshire stood, his chair flying out behind him. "_**Liar**_! You can feel it too; she's the exact same as she was then and now!"

Gilbert shook his head. "No, Cheshire. You can tell she's not the same. Stop trying to make her like she was back then. She's not like that anymore."

Cheshire gritted his teeth and stomped out of the room, seething with rage. Little did they know, a certain messy haired ten year old was listening from outside the window, eyes wide and shaking.

"What do they mean Rei? _Back then_?" Kira murmured.

Two rolled around and Rei stretched her arms over her head, yawning. Rei had changed into some of Oz's spare clothes; a white dress shirt, a black vest with blue lining instead of gold, a navy blue tie and black pants; she was even given brown boots by Sharon –her favorite person so far besides Gil- which were more like Alice's than anything.

Kira was running around with Echo, who had taken a liking to the brunette, and they were playing tag. Rei had even seen Echo smile once or twice, which was quite rare.

Vincent had bought Kira new boots, black and shiny, with a new pair of pants, in which Vincent had them 'cargo-fied' as Kira put it and a black dress shirt with a dark green tie and a black vest. Rei liked it, it seemed to fit the young nomad.

"Time to leave." Vincent said sadly, taking Kira by the hand and leading the girls to the spot everyone had gathered yesterday night.

"You look better in that; it fits you better." Roy commented when Rei appeared.

Rei shrugged. "What can I say? I'm one hot ass cross dresser!" she pumped the air with her fists. Roy craned his head to share a look with Kira, ignoring her comment.

"She's excited to leave Cheshire behind." Kira shrugged her signature one arm shrug.

Xerxes came in between the trio. "Alright you three, I am going to summon another 'Rabbit Hole' to take you back to Wonderland, there you need to get your things and go wherever." Xerxes smiled and held out his hand behind him. In an instant a black portal appeared, swirling like a mini-vortex.

"Alright, who's going first?" Kira was staring at Xerxes in an odd way, as if she was afraid of him.

"I'll go first." With that she stepped forward and waved to Vincent and Echo. "Bye." Then she walked through the portal. Roy quickly followed after, saying quick goodbyes to Oz and Gilbert before jumping in.

Soon only Rei was left. She sighed and stepped forward, only to be stopped by Xerxes. She looked up and noticed her was holding a necklace, which had a charm similar to a broken gear.

With a flick of his wrist the necklace was on her, while Xerxes leaned down to Rei's ear and breathed.

"Tell Vanitas hello for me when you see him, M' Kay Rei?" Rei's mouth opened to talk, but Xerxes shoved her through the portal.

The last thing she saw was Cheshire gripping Xerxes collar and trying to grab Rei back.

Then everyone was gone….

And she fell.

* * *

><p><strong>That was NINE pages! That's the most I've written for this fic yet~!<strong>

**Erm…FANSERVICE!**

**Oz: what is fan- *is glomped to the floor by Anna Shiki***

**Anna shiki: OZU-SAMA! KYAAAAA!**

**Well.. if everyone else gets it I DEMAND SOME DAMMIT!*glomps Gilbert to the floor***

**Gil: not again….*is licked by Reireika-chan***

**Mmmmm Manliness and angst…**


	6. The Voice Hurts Me Inside

**Is it bad to say that I listened to 'I wanna fuck you like an animal' by nine inch nails when I wrote the beginning? Well, whatever! Hi, t'is ReiReika-chan (The Sin is Red) here YET ****AGAIN!** **I've had a lot of fun writing this fic so far, I can't wait till I make it to double digits, I think I'll add two chapters for when it's time for the 10th** **chappy! Well, this chapter kinda has a bunch of weirdness I hadn't expected to write yet…you'l****l see!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kira: ReiReika-chan does not own KH.**

**Roy: But she does own Rei and any other OC she herself makes up in due time. Not me or Kira, we are slaves to other girls.**

**Kira: You're just a constant downer huh spade?**

**ONWARD, before Roy kills Kira… I'm serious… Roy is holding a kitchen knife up warningly….**

* * *

><p>Rei fell flat on her face, and she vaguely remembered Cheshire doing that almost every time he 'Time Traveled'. Ass in the air, she lifted her face up and rested on her chin, glaring at the green grass under her.<p>

"What is with me, and crashing to the ground these days…?" she muttered. Next to her there was a grunt of agreement and the brunette was lifted from the grass. She met Roy's grey eyes and she tensed.

"I don't hear and annoying little girl calling me Spade." Roy whipped his head to the side, uneasy.

Rei didn't speak, but continued to gaze at Roy, there was something wrong with him. She couldn't put her finger on it…But something was just, very, very…_Wrong_. Roy turned back to Rei, face twisted up into a worried look.

"Let's go find her, I bet she couldn't have wandered off too far. She only went ahead of me by about a minute or so." Rei nodded once and Roy turned, strutting towards the forest.

Hesitating, the green eyed girl debated on not fallowing him and in the end ran to catch up to the brunt.

"Where could Kira be…?" Roy muttered brushing away a low hanging branch, which Rei ducked just in time to not be smacked to the forest floor.

"Anywhere there's food, weapons, or a creepy pedophile that has two different colored eyes." Rei joked, snorting at her own discomfort around Roy, Roy chuckled.

"Agreed." He turned back and smiled at Rei, Rei returned the smile so Roy turned back again to lead the way. That was when Rei's eyes narrowed dangerously and she fell back behind Roy again.

That wasn't the Roy she knew. The Roy she had known for about thirty-something hours only knew how to smirk at comments like that and make even more obnoxious remarks about Kira.

She cocked her head to the side, stopping. "Who in the _hell_…are you?" she raised an eyebrow at the person in front of her, who stopped, still facing forward.

"Well, well, aren't we a fast one? Catching on so quickly and using such a demanding tone with me?" with that, a crackle made Rei jump as black flames engulfed the Roy clone. The flames turned to the young teen. Within seconds the Roy clone was gone, replaced by an ebony haired male with golden eyes and a slightly sadistic smirk.

He cocked his head to the side; eyes narrowing playfully like Cheshire's had when they first encountered each other. "Hello, Rei. It's nice to see you all grown up."

Rei gaped at the teen in front of her.

_Rem…_

Rei's head whipped from side to side. Where had the voice come from?

The teen 'humph-ed' at Rei and held out his hand as a swirl of black formed a broken gear like Keyblade.

_Remem…_

There it went again… Rei frowned and turned her attention back to the ebony haired boy in front of her. He smirked at her.

"How old are you now? Fifteen? Fourteen?" Rei warily gazed at him before stepping back a few steps.

_Remember…_

"Fourteen, as of the eleventh of November." Rei murmured. "Why do you wanna know, Vanitas?"

Vanitas's smirk widened, as Rei felt a chill run down her spine. "Ah, so you do remember my name! I was worried you had forgotten everything master had given back to you!"

Rei's features twisted up into a scowl. "Master? What in god's name are you talk-"

_Remember._ _Remember _now_. Remember me._

_me._

_Me._

_**ME.**_

Rei nearly had her knees give out from the pain that her head admitted. Vanitas tensed.

"Shit, someone sent you when you weren't ready to remember." The golden eyed boy de-summoned his Keyblade, then walked slowly over to the Girl, who was bent over clutching her head as another pang of pain hit her inner mind. He crouched next to her, brushing some of her dark brown hair from her face.

"What do you hear?" Vanitas asked.

Rei opened her mouth as another wave of pain made her double over on to Vanitas' shoulder, where she clung.

_Do you hear me? Remember! Remember now; remember my voice, my face. Bring me to life Rei. Bring me to life._

"Is it hard to talk?" The question was more like a statement as Vanitas slowly set himself into a sitting position, Rei still clinging to his arm and resting her cheek on his shoulder, shuddering from the voice's forceful words.

Rei nodded once. Freezing up as the voice muttered some ineligible words before returning to its previous tone.

_Darkness… I lost you then and I... I will not lose you…_

_AGAIN!_

Rei gripped Vanitas harder, the teen only glancing over at her with a look of unfeeling.

"It's time to go. I've kept you here long enough, and you don't need to see that person's face _just_ yet." Vanitas, in one smooth motion, stood and threw Rei up over his shoulder. She didn't put up resistance, lying limp against him. Vanitas began to walk, muttering to himself about stupid subordinates.

Rei let out a groan as Vanitas sent her down on the gravel, the voice still echoing to her.

_Don't leave me. Not again. Please. Please. I can't let the darkness take you…_

Vanitas sat down on the gravel next to her. "You're not very talkative." His nose scrunched up in annoyance. "Kind of boring nowadays, Waiting for you and _him_ to show up."

Rei took a deep ragged breath; it was harder to take in air for some reason since Vanitas had set her down. "Hard to breathe up here for you isn't it?"

Rei responded by sending him a glare, which earned her another pang from the voice.

"That's because of the darkness…" He smirked at Rei's instant fear. "Seems you're still scared shitless by the word 'Darkness'."

Rei sneered at him, slowly pushing herself up from her spot on the ground. Vanitas watched with mild interest as she stood, stumbling all the way. She turned from him, and covered her mouth before she could scream bloody murder. All she could see was heartless, swarming around the bottom of the cliff Vanitas had set her on. Black, Red, Golden yellow, orange, blue, and purple. The colors buzzed in groups on the ground, they all seemed to be devouring something, ripping and shredding it, snapping its bones. And it was only when Vanitas placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned to breathe words of fear into her heart did she realize what they were snarling over.

They were feeding on humans. Hundreds upon hundreds of them, from adults to small children, tearing at the flesh from the bones and savoring the taste of human blood and meat.

The voice began to cackle demonically. And Rei knew, she knew.

This, whatever it was…wasn't Kingdom Hearts. Heartless don't feed on humans…only take their hearts! Not devour them whole.

Movement caught her eye in the sea of blackness. A bloodied arm, followed by a shoulder and head emerged. It was a little boy…And he was crying...he was…

Alive.

Rei nearly leaped off the cliff. She had to save him. She had to save him. He was so young...not even four by the looks of him…

But Vanitas gripped her shoulder back, so she watched, not able to look away. He boy screeched for his mother, his sister, and then a shadow tackled him down with a wild shriek of sadistic joy. He screamed as the monster ripped off his arm, he screamed and screamed, and Rei watched. She watched as he was shredded to a bloodied mess of scrap bones and blood. His screams stopped abruptly.

And Rei screamed for him. Screaming and begging for Vanitas to get her out of that place, screaming at him for not saving the little boy from deaths grasp, for her sister, for Roy and Kira, even for Cheshire to make it stop.

All of it.

All of it was scary.

'_I'm scared…'_ she thought sobbing for the little boy she had witnessed killed. '_I'm really...truly scared…'_

Vanitas just smirked at her screams. "You want out of here?"

Rei sobbed a 'Yes', making Vanitas chuckle. "Fine. Out of here you go…"

And he pushed her.

Rei didn't scream or cry as she fell off the cliff, starring up at the cloudless blue sky that couldn't be real in such a monstrous place. She starred at Vanitas' smug face.

She closed her eyes. "I'll get you Vanitas…I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" with that she felt it all, the cold grip of the heartless, the hard ground…

But then she felt nothing.

_You have been chosen. You and the other two…_

Rei opened her eyes to find herself standing on a giant glass circle. "Dive to the Heart…" Rei murmured as she glanced down at the floor, expecting to see Sora laying on the side and Riku, Kairi, goofy and Donald in the circles.

Instead she saw Ventus in Sora's spot, Vanitas on the opposite side. In the middle was some boy with ebony hair and sky blue eyes, his hair parted to cover most of his left eye, and another boy with honey blonde hair and dark green eyes, Herself, Roy and finally Kira. Kira and Roy's eyes were closed like they were asleep while Rei's were about a third open. The colors ranged from light blue to Donald duck bill yellowish orange.

_Now choose. Are you Light or Darkness?_

Rei hesitated. "I am…Nothing…" she gazed at the floor a bit longer.

_I see…then you h__ave yet to regain your old memories from back then, as the others haven't. Keep them close. You were paired with them for a reason Rei…a very good reason._

"Who…am I? I'm not the person I think I am…am I?" Rei's brow furrowed and she set her gaze up at the blackness.

_No…you are not. For now you sleep, for now you wait…for your Birth by Sleep._

With those last words, the glass cracked and shattered, taking the brunette down with it. She sank into the sea of darkness, closing her eyes as the colorful fragments around her faded away.

_Soon Rei…Soon we can tell you who you really are again…_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Yeah. Short chapter. But I needed to get all of this down before the next chapter(and because I have dishes to do and I'm the type of person who can't leave the computer if I'm writing something…) I bet you were surprised a bit at my slightly out of character writers moment I made when I wrote about the Heartless! Well, I hope you were anyway, because I'm not too good with stuff like that…<strong>

**I'm hoping to post the next chappy before Sunday, so be on the lookout for it.. (BTW Warning: it might come out tonight if I put my ass in gear…-cue me sweat dropping-)**

**Please… please…please…**

**I like Reviews… they make me write more (and faster :) so please…please… SEND ME SOME! I love seeing what you guys think of the story, flame or not!**

**p.s: the wonderland Arc will end soon, and I promise I'll add every OC that was sent in for wonderland! I'll be doing that for every place Rei and Co. go! I PROMISE THIS DAMMIT!**

**REI**


	7. GET ME OUTTA HERE DAMMIT!

"Is she up?" a female voice hummed in the background of Rei's hearing. There was a sarcastic snort.

"Yes, she's up. That's why she's nearly unconscious and bleeding badly while barely breathing." Rei recognized that voice as Roy's…and this time she knew it was his voice and not some substitute. She tried to open her eyes, but the lids were too heavy.

"She looks like she fell off a cliff or something." Roy's voice murmured. "Hey! Kira, why aren't you keeping lookout? Do you wanna get captured again?"

The voice that was apparently Kira's huffed. "I'm worried about Rei…Don't give me that look!"

Roy let out a low growl.

"Yeesh, fine. Watch duty for the youngest one…" the younger girl stomped away, making Roy sigh.

"You see Rei? Kira's worrying about you and she's just met you." He snickered. "God she's clingy…"

Rei took a deep breath, wincing as it hurt to inhale. "So you are alive… but just barely. Can you open your eyes?"

_Working on it!_ Rei snapped in her mind.

With all she could muster, the brunette opened her eyes a fraction, noticing Roy's worried look decrease a bit.

"Rei, can you speak?" he pressed.

"Uh…yeah…I guess I can…but it hurts too…" Roy let out a relieved breath.

"Bad news, you look hurt…really hurt. I'm talking blood loss and stitches, hurt. No broken bones from what I can tell-

"What are you? My…personal nurse?" Rei said with dry humor.

Roy scowled softly at the girl. "In Wonderland…you need to have medical experience or you won't last a day in the woods without a magician or Keyblade wielder." He paused, before a puzzled expression crossed his features. "I'm amazed you haven't noticed the position you're in yet."

"What are you…talking about?" Roy smirked, a Cheshire like smirk at that.

"I happen to be holding you bridal style, Miss Oblivious." Rei glared up at Roy.

"Beware, Spade, I kick hard." Roy chuckled at her threat.

"We need to get into the castle and get my weapon, Kira's guns, and her ship, but I think healing you first would be a better idea…" Roy glanced over his shoulder and turned, letting Rei see the situation they were in.

Rei let out a groan. "The maze?"

Roy nodded. "We're in the very heart of it, but don't worry." He gave Rei a Oz like grin. "I've navigated my way through this thing more times than you could count. I mean… I grew up in this castle and with the Mad Hatter…."

Roy looked far off for a moment, and then gazed down at Rei, her head resting on his shoulder now. "Have… we ever met before yesterday?"

Rei hesitated but shook her head no. "Never…at least I don't ever _remember_ seeing you."

_What else don't you remember Rei?_ The voice sneered.

"Well, whatever." He cleared his throat. "Kira!" He called, in an instant the two heard footsteps and a familiar messy haired brunette came running at them at full speed.

"Kira why are you-" The brunette let out a scream as a very familiar spear nearly pierced his forehead, but he avoided it. A split second later odd looking forms of cards and men came running, Kira racing by the two brown haired teens.

Roy soon followed her example by following up behind her, carrying Rei like she was nothing.

"KIRA! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW!" Roy screamed.

"SHUTTUP AND HAUL ASS SPADE!" she retorted, turning a corner. Roy fell behind her and when turning the corner she turned, skidded to a complete stop beside her.

Rei's jaw nearly fell to the floor in shock.

"What the…?" Roy murmured, taking a step forward. "Where the hell is Wonderland?"

In front of them was nothing, absolutely nothing. Only impurity, only darkness. The ground looked like it had been bitten off, as far as the three could see there was black, it oozed out from Roy's steps as he ventured closer.

"What's going on? How is this possible, what is this…?" Roy's grey eyes darted around the scene in panic.

Kira turned around and let out a strangled scream, causing Roy to whip his head back to her.

In front of the three was someone dressed as Cheshire, the same cat ears, the same outfit, the only difference was that this person had ebony hair, some covering most of his right eye, which were blindingly sapphire blue. And he was bloodied.

The dark red liquid stained the front of Cheshire's outfit and his cheeks. Some of it dripped down to his mouth, which the teen caught on his tongue as he licked his lips.

"You," he pointed to Kira nonchalantly. "You know who I am, no?" Kira, frozen in fear, didn't respond.

The teen sighed, brushing some of his hair back with one of his large claws. "Well, I can tell you remember me, anyway." He frowned. "Your name," he gestured to Roy. "Your name is Roy!" he smiled slightly. "You little brat. How's life without that man, The Mad Hatter?"

Roy stared at him. "Who is this guy?" Rei gazed at him, knowing she'd heard that voice from somewhere.

"My name is of no importance," The teen raised an eyebrow at Rei. "What did Vanitas do to you? Toss you off a cliff?"

The brunette's eyes widened. "How do you know about him?" she squirmed in Roy's arms, finally getting her wish to be released.

The teen said nothing as Rei struggled to stand on her own. "How did you know who Vanitas is?" she stood firmly on the ground, gripping her black pants in a mix of rage and confusion.

The Cheshire fake gazed at Rei for a while before answering. "I know him the same way you know him, Rei. Through _master_." He chuckled. "My, have you filled out in the last couple years. You sure have grown; your hair is much longer than it used to be."

Rei gritted her teeth. 'Hello, Rei. It's nice to see you all grown up', 'You sure have grown'.

Those words from two people she's never met in her life confused her. How did they know her name, and more importantly, what did they mean by 'grown up'?

A sudden thought shocked her. Had she ever been in Kingdom Hearts like she was now, maybe back in Birth by Sleep?

"What do you mean?" the boy smirked, closing his eyes in hidden humour.

"You, know what I am speaking of. Even if your subconscious doesn't remember. Heh." He opened his eyes; two narrowed slits, glaring at Rei. "You don't realize it do you?"

Rei hesitated. "W-what don't I realize?"

The ebony haired boy nodded at her. "Your body is slowly eating away at my darkness, making it both weaker and thinner. In other words, your body his absorbing my darkness to heal yourself." He snorted at the three dumbstruck faces of the trio.

"I have some things for you three..." The boy reached behind his back and pulled out two hand guns, and a black chain that looked like the type of small chain you'd use in a necklace. Dangling from the chain was a ring full of silver, bronze, and gold keys.

"My guns!" Kira shrieked, followed by Roy's happy outburst of; "My chain!"

With a flick of his wrist, the items landed at their respected owners, each joyfully catching them.

The teen smirked at Rei "Don't worry, I didn't forget about you." Darkness hazed over his clawed hands, and when it all vanished, his newly transformed pale human hands pulled something off his neck.

Rei felt her blood run cold as the item dangled on the thin tan leather string. The green star twirled in the air as he tossed it to her. She caught it cupping the item in her hands in both sadness and familiarity.

"This is…Ventus' Wayfinder…" Rei murmured, gazing lovingly at it. Rei turned to the boy, only to notice that he was gone, no trace of him ever being with them besides the items each of them held.

"Rei, what's that?" Kira appeared next to Rei, her guns stuffed into her back pockets.

The older girl continued to let her eyes linger on the spot the boy had been at.

"Something…very special, Kira." She breathed. "Something very special."

The maze was dangerously quiet. No Card men, not even any sound other than Roy, Rei, and Kira's footsteps.

"This is getting really creepy guys." Kira said, frowning. Her hand reached back to one of her guns, as her eyes darted around, suspicious. Rei and Roy let out a collective breath, both thinking the same thought but too embarrassed to say it out loud.

"Agreed." Rei said, Ventus' Wayfinder bouncing around her neck.

Roy nodded, nervously fiddling with his chain. The keys were in Kira's pocket, seeing as those were actually keys to a Gummi ship she owned, making the next stop for finding Kira's ship and hauling ass away from Wonderland and to the King's Castle.

Rei had, as the boy had said, been healed somehow. And though none of them spoke it aloud they were all thinking the same thing; Rei harnesses darkness to her own advantage.

To Roy, it vaguely reminded him of Sora's friend Riku. He too could use darkness to his own will, he could probably help her control it.

The youngest of the group heaved a sigh as the exited the maze –after about one hour of walking around-

"Look, I think I know where the ship is. Me and the Pedo passed it on the way to the dungeon." Kira nodded to the castle in front of them, it's on the bottom floor, near our old cell." Roy, knowing the castle better than the two others, led them to the dungeons.

"No one." Roy muttered, fiddling even more with the chain in his hand. "Guys, this is really weird. There's literally no on in this castle!" to prove his point he cupped his hands around his mouth and let out a few swears involving the fat Queen.

The three cocked their heads to the side, listening as the curses echoed.

Nothing.

"Holy shit!" Kira shrieked as the ten year old sped away towards her ship, screaming all the way. Rei dashed after her with Roy hot on her heels. "I DON'T HEAR ANNNYYYYYTHIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG! TISSSS VERRRYYYY BADDDDD! DANGER!"

"STOP SCREAMING GOD DAMMIT!" the only male of the small group screamed after her.

Rei snickered, letting Roy catch up to her. "Look who's talking, hypocrite!" Rei crossed her heads and stuck out her tongue.

Roy took a double take, scowling. "REALLY? _REALLY_? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! WE JUST HAD SEVERAL NEAR DEATH EXPERCIENCES AND YOU WANT TO STICK OUT YOUR TONGUE AND MAKE STUPID FACES AT ME?"

"Ohmigod~!" Rei said in her best valley girl accent. "Someone just, like, totally snapped a vein!"

Roy, face red from anger, eye twitching, let out a murderous cry. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU REI! I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU! THEN SEND YOUR DEAD CARCASS TO THAT WEIRDO GUY WHO GAVE YOU THAT THINGY!" Roy made a swipe for Rei, who ducked, turning the corner and laughing.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP YELLING!" Kira snapped over her shoulder.

The teens both sputtered. "EXCUSE ME!" they said in unison. "LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

Kira smirked at them, running faster than the both of them. "I have no idea what you weirdos are talking about~."

"DIE MIDGET DIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Roy leaped for her, missing, and landed face down on the floor.

"We on the last floor yet?" Rei asked, hopping over the face planted brunette, who quickly scrambled to reach his companions.

"Yep," Kira stated, stopping. Rei slammed into her as Roy did to Rei. She slyly turned to her left. "MY BABY!" with swift movement that the older two didn't know was possible for Kira to do, the short brunette pulled open a wooden door so fast…it literally came off its hinge.

In their awe, the other two travellers stumbled into the brightly lit room, only to blink in awe at Kira's Gummi Ship.

It looked exactly like Sora's beginning Ship; only the color was completely black with white, instead of the red and yellow color scheme. It was raised on a metal platform, work benches and tables scattered around the place, even someone's lunch was sitting on a table.

_'Almost like they all just up and left the place.' _Rei thought grimly.

Roy did a quick once over on the ship, opening the top compartment. "Hey Kira,"

Kira glanced up from a work bench, holding tones of tools, while her foot was on a large barrel labeled 'Gummi Ship Fuel'.

"I see your piloting station, a bathroom, a small kitchen, but only one door that leads to one bed room I'm guessing?" Roy leaned in further, nearly losing his balance, as Kira grunted a yes.

"Well, duh. I'm a Nomad. The only reason why I even have the ship is because it used to be my parents and they gave it to me before they…" she set her gaze to the ground. "... Before they died."

Roy lifted his head; Rei crossed her arms, feeling uncomfortable in the current situation. Roy's grey eyes softened for a split second before he nodded sharply. "Alright. A one person ship... I have the Munny to fix it up to fit all of our needs…" he smirked at the girls below the Gummi Ship platform. "Seeing as we're all gonna be with each other for a looooonnnggg time." He heaved a sigh, Kira giving him a smug look.

"Well, whatever. Your Munny loss, now help me get some of this crap inside!" she ordered, Rei smirked at her, but heaved a tool box over her shoulder and picked up a gallon bucket filled with cleaning brushes and cleaning supplies. Roy heaved himself two large barrels in his arms, moving past Rei before she could even take a step forward.

_'How can someone…who__ has Sora's body build….possibly lift those things with that much ease?' _Rei snapped in her mind, handing Roy the tools when she made it up the platform stairs. Roy smirked at her out the corner of his eye.

"What?" he folded his arms, elbow on the rim of the Gummi opening while his chin rested in his palm. His grey eyes sparkled with childish mischief.

Rei instantly straightened and turned on her heel from the brunt, handing him the cleaning items backwards. "Take it and store it, spade."

Roy scowled, snatching the bucket (nearly hitting his jaw) and sank inside the Gummi ship before appearing again without the bucket.

Kira reached the top of the stairs, only to raise an eyebrow at the two, who were glaring so hard at each other it was almost creating an electric spark between them.

"Yikes you guys. Stop staring a fight, or I'll finish it right here and now. I don't want you setting off a Thundaga in here." She rolled her eyes and hopped down into the ship, landing perfectly on the heels of her feet. "We leave in five minutes!" Kira called up to them, stomping off to the pilot seat.

Roy and Rei returned to their glaring contest.

"STOP IT OR I'M COMING UP THERE AND SHIPPING ONE OF YOU TO PROG DAMMIT!"

"This isn't over, err…" Roy frowned, trying to come up with a good hate name.

"What is it, Spade?" Can't figure out a good name for me?" Rei smirked, hopping down into the Ship, with a pissed looking Roy behind her.

"Spade, close the hatch top please!" Kira called from her seat. Roy did as he was told and Kira flipped on the power switches. "Rei, there's a chair up here for you."

Rei smiled in thanks and took her seat.

Roy glared at them. "Where do I sit?"

"The bathroom." Kira said bluntly. "I'm not letting you puke all over the controls. Now shoo!"

Roy grimly nodded in understanding, and headed to the bathroom.

At that moment Rei noticed a slight problem in Kira's idea of flying out of the castle.

"Kira, how are we going to get out of here? We're walled in."

Kira sent Rei a sly grin. "Not for long. Heh heh heh…" Rei's eyes widened as Kira flipped a switch and a giant red button appeared next to her. "Never, ever, ever, press this button unless I say so…GOT IT?" Rei jumped back from Kira's glare.

"Uh…huh?"

With an epic moment of complete silence, Kira raised her hand and slammed it down on the red button.

All around them, the walls burst out of their places and scattered yards away, the rock that should have tumbled on top of them blew to the left, right, back; anywhere but towards the ship. In seconds flat the entire palace was in ruins, and the starry night sky was smiling down on the ship.

"See….That's why we never press the button! It can cause heart attacks and serious damage to items and buildings around our ship." Kira smiled innocently at Rei, then took hold of the lone control and tilted it forwards, making the ship jump from the ground and fly into the sky.

Rei let out a thankful sigh. Wonderland was behind them, and so was Pandora Hearts Crossovers. Rei could hear Roy puking up a mess in the bathroom and Kira was humming a song. It all seemed so normal to her. So nice and calming.

She let her eyes close, and for once in a long two days…she felt safe enough to smile in her sleep.

_And so, our young heroes begin their journey. But more is to come than just past villains, there is a new evil being and it's out for our trio. So we now leave them to relax for once in a long two days, resting and joking around, the three have no clue what exactly is in store for them. I hope you all continue to read on, to learn their fates in the future._

* * *

><p><em><strong>YES! FINALLY! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! Sorry it took so long to write it, I didn't know how to end the Wonderland arch….<strong>_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER! :D**_


	8. The Tomboy Code

**I'm going to try something I haven't done in a long~~~ time :D first person! But I won't last long and it's a limited deal bubs *points to the readers* so if you like it, tell me so and I'll switch to third and first time and again! Now, I don't really know what the castle looks like inside….so don't kill me if I got things wrong. In fact please, if possible, send me a review on telling me how you think or know the castle looks like on the inside! Then I will describe it better the next time I have to use Mickey's Castle~! So, anyway, here goes FIRST PERSON~**

* * *

><p>I didn't know what was worse; being stuck in a Gummi Ship (that didn't run on smiles…?) or falling out of my chair while Kira dodged meteors and a puking Roy gave her directions to King Mickey's Castle.<p>

In all, through the good three hours of peace I had sleeping, it was pissing me off to no end to be stuck with these two idiots…Roy more than Kira.

"Oi! SPADE! QUIT PUKING AND BE A MAN!" the brunette sent me a glare, puked in his bucket, and gasped for air.

"I HAVE MOTION SICKNESS YOU FELINE LOVER!" Roy snarled, taking a quick vomit moment, before sending me another glare. "I'VE HAD IT SINCE I WAS FOUR!"

I rolled my eyes at him, faced forward and let Kira nearly tip us sideways.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?" Kira screamed as a meteorite zoomed at us, a happy face smiling evilly at our group.

"GO DOWN DAMMIT!" I shrieked, taking the control and pulling it back. The ship came to a complete stop before plummeting downwards, and soon slowly flying safely to our destination. Outside the window we were piloting out of, there were many worlds. I smiled at them in awe.

"I hate you alllllll…." Roy groaned, turning on his heel and dashing to the safety of the bathroom, clutching his barf bucket.

I turned my head back to watch him, smirking.

"REI! WATCH OUT!" my attention was whipped to the window we were piloting from.

"Oh…shit…" I whispered. When I was distracted I had taken us off course, and now the ship was making a Bee-line for some other World that wasn't King's Castle. I let out a scream, quickly slamming it right towards the world Roy said was the Kings.

Even though I changed the course back to normal, we were still going too fast and from what it looked like, we were going to be landing hard.

"ROY! SURPRISE LANDING! HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" I shouted back to him.

Kira clung to me and we let out the most girlish screams possible, before closing our eyes and letting go of the controls.

The landing was hard and bumpy, making me and Kira fall to the floor. I made sure she didn't get hurt instead as I tried to shield the fall with my back.

Bad idea. Instead of landing on my back, I landed on my left shoulder, Kira rolling away from me, unharmed.

I let out a gasp of pain as my left arm flared with pain, I had, once again, hurt my arm and shoulder somehow.

Terrrrifffic.

Roy stumbled out of the bathroom, amazingly not covered in partially digested food and stomach acid. "Next time…" Roy gasped. "We are going to have strict rules against Rei piloting!"

I lifted my good arm and sent him a well-deserved bird. I heard him sputter, I'm guessing he sent me a scowl, and Kira sat up a few feet away from me.

"Where the hell are we?" She muttered, dusting herself off. Dirt and debris covered the window so she started over to the hatch, but it opened before any of them could make another move.

Four people entered, two of which were in black cloaks, and the other two had on odd outfits with large goofy looking shoes.

Kira blinked in amazement and my eyes just widened. Our only male of the group let a relieved smile cross his features.

"God, Sora, Riku. You guys scared me shitless!"

The two, one with longer spiky hair than Roy and bright blue eyes, the other with long silver hair tied in a ponytail at that moment with aqua colored eyes, both grinned (though the silver haired ones was more of a smirk) and laughed in relief.

"God Roy, we thought you were an intruder or something!" Sora and Roy exchanged a hand shake and Riku clapped a hand on to his shoulder.

Kira snapped out of her daze, and glanced down at me. "You okay, Rei?"

Without taking my eyes off the silver haired boy I nodded. Amazingly (or not really) my arm was healed completely. Nothing hurt at all.

From Riku, my gaze shifted to the cloaked people, and my eyes intently zeroed in on the shorter one.

Riku and Sora tilted their heads towards us. "Who're they?" Riku asked. Roy opened his mouth to speak but I stood and leaped over the three boys and tackled the short cloak wearing person to the ground.

"ROXAS-KUN!" The hood fell back, and it revealed a fair skinned blonde with bright blue eye like Sora's. He let out a loud groan, closing his eyes.

"GOD DAMMIT! AXEL GET THIS CHICK OFF ME!" the other clocked figure, hood now down revealing his spiky flame red hair and bright green eyes like mine, tried to pry me off from my beloved Kingdom Hearts character, to no avail.

"Don't lick his face. Don't lick his face..." Roy chanted as Kira laughed out loud.

Sora and Riku exchanged looks of pure terror. "Shouldn't we help him?" Sora cried out.

Roy and Kira both shook their heads.

"No use. She'll stick to him for as long as she wants, for about an hour, before letting go." Roy explained.

Roxas glared at me with a mixture of pure hate and Kawaii Uke-ness. I smirked back at him.

"It's your fault you're so sexy." I winked at him. At those words, and the wink, his face paled and he snapped his head over to Riku. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE HEART THROB OF THE GROUP!"

Riku, who seemed to be enjoying this, shrugged. "Well, I guess I'm not. To her anyways."

I snickered, and then rested my chin on Roxas' chest.

Roy let out a sigh, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Rei, please get off Roxas. I don't want you to cause problems even before we enter the castle…"

Pursing my lips, I gave him a shrug before rolling off the sexy blonde and standing up, brushing off the dirt from the floor.

Roxas quickly crawled away from me and behind Axel, who was staring at me with a mixture of confusion and an upmost sense of fear…or respect, I couldn't tell.

"Creeper Rei-kun~!" Kira sang, dancing out of my reach as I tried to snatch her and pummel her into the dusty floor.

"THAT PERSON IS MALE?" Roxas shrieked, rolling up into a ball and rocking back and forth. "I was just molested by a guy. A guy. My rep is now officially dead in this castle. A guy. A guy came on to me…."

My eye twitched as Roy crouched over, laughing his god dammed ass off at Roxas' reaction.

"You're a _guy_?" Riku raised his eyebrows at me, checking my outfit and body structure. I rolled my eyes, still trying to catch Kira. "Nope, I'm female. I just use 'Kun' at the end of my name. I hate the sound of 'Chan' and my name, since it sounds more like a boy name than a girl name, it sounds better with 'Kun'. Not to mention, the honorific 'Chan' can be used as a pet name or love name in my eyes…so unless you-"

I swiped at Kira, who dodged, and sent me an under kick, which I nearly fell into but luckily I jumped in time.

"So unless you like me, in that way," I sent Roy a warning glare as Kira gleefully jumped out of my reach. "I suggest not using the honorific 'Chan' at the end of my name."

Roy shook his head at us. "Only two days, and they think they can fight for real…" Roy smirked at me, making me stop and send him the bird. Kira took this as an opportunity to tackle me to the ground, sitting triumphantly on my back, legs crossed.

"Whatdya you guys say? Let's get outta the ship, and meet The King." Kira said, smugly glancing around the room from the top of my back.

Roxas and Axel led the way when we entered the castle. Roy and Sora were in the middle, talking about 'the good 'old days', Kira and Riku were talking about weapons (not something I really thought interested the silver haired boy), and that left me to bring up the rear. Not that I minded, I just walked by myself and thought about killing Kira for embarrassing me in front of Roxas.

The things that passed through my head weren't exactly child appropriate, and I smirked at Kira's head the entire time Roxas and Axel lead us through the maze of a castle. I could tell she felt my eyes boring into her skull, because once in a while she would stop talking completely and freeze up, only to defrost and blab again to Riku. As we walked, and my mind calmed down, I noticed I wasn't freaking out over being in Disney Castle. I actually thought I'd swoon and possibly faint out of awe when I entered a real life Disney Castle, but so far, no sign of the snowball effect.

Sooner or later, (it was actually later) we ran into a massive mob of walking brooms, which were running to and from the inside of a large stain glassed door. Each one of them was carrying a bucket of soapy water, a scrub brush, or a mop. The mob parted like the red sea for our group, Roxas and Axel kept on going while Sora, Roy, Riku, and Kira took the time to thank them. I swear, if brooms could blush, those brooms sure did.

When I passed the brooms, I bent down to the nearest one and spoke it carefully. "Tceles B hsup."

The broom bristled its twig like bottom and nodded at me. I smiled at it and scampered off to the group that had forgotten me in their rush to get to the Court Room.

"So what was all that about?" Roy asked Sora, who grinned from ear to ear.

"It's Kairi's sixteenth birthday today." He sighed. "She's finally a woman and I swear, today's the day I ask her out!"

Riku snorted. "Sorry to ruin your dreams hero, but you've been saying that since you were twelve."

I covered my laugh up with a cough as the others just plain laughed out loud. Sora's face burned red and he smacked Riku's shoulder, pouting.

"But anyway, since we're staying with the King and Queen for the year, he's had a surprise ball made for her. The Queen and Daisy took her out earlier to Twilight Town so that she could get a ballroom dress, since we have to keep it a secret." Sora said. "I guess you guys are going to attend with us guys, and Queen Minnie said everyone is in formal dress. And everyone has to attend."

Kira and I let out a collective gasp of fear. "DRESSES?" Kira shrieked, turning around and grabbing my shoulders she shook me hard. "DRESSES?" she repeated.

My head nearly came off as she shook me some more.

"Ki-ki-KIRA!" I snapped. The ten year old released me and I grabbed her shoulders, shaking her.

"I KNOW! NOW STOP SCREAMING AND SETTLE DOWN DAMMIT!" Kira backed up and nodded in amazement at me.

Roy's lip began to curl into a smirk. "What's the matter, formal dress a little scary for you?" he narrowed his eyes playfully.

Kira leaped for him, but I tackled her down to the carpeted floor as she struggled and screamed. "I'LL KILL 'EM! HE DOESN'T KNOW THE TOM BOY CODE! DIEEEE!"

Riku and Sora raised their eye brows at me and Kira as we rolled over each other in attempt to keep the other calm.

Roxas let out a snicker as I stood, throwing a very tired out Kira over my shoulder and letting out a sigh.

"Do we really have to come?" I pleaded with my eyes.

Sora nodded. "Kairi would love to meet you two. And yes, dresses."

I think…my world erupted into utter chaos at his words.

Someone help? Please?


	9. Competition: Rei vs Naminé!

**:D I've been wanting to do a story chapter with a dance of some kind for years now~! I'm so excited I get to with this Fanfiction :D but yes, I love ball types of things…even if all my Ocs hate them, I guess that just shows how sadistic I am towards my lovely Ocs XD but I'm also going to use first person in this chapter, since this one revolves more around Rei's feelings towards Axel, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Kairi.**

**Torataro: really? You liked chapter 7 a lot :/ I kinda thought I rushed through it a bit too much…but yeah, Im relived to finally be out of Wonderland too! Thank you, I hope my kinda fail writing skills during chapter 7 were okay for you~!**

**ZXCVBNMEM: yes, Roxas and Axel are still alive. It's not said in this chapter why they are, but if you noticed in the first chappy, the entire Org. XIII was alive~ can't say why yetttttttt~~~!**

**Kimi-chan is cat witch: first off, awesome pen name! Second, yep~ I'm updating today more so because you asked me too~!**

**Anna Shiki: hah, *laughs* Roy got called 'Roy-Chan'…Pfffftttt….anyway, yes, Roy has a serious case of motion sickness… Im wondering what he throws up when there's nothing in his stomach left O.o**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING THOSE CHAPTERS~! I means a lot to me to see that people take time to review my fan fiction ^TT^TT^ all hail reviewers! Anyway…**

**TIME FOR CHAPPY~! Hope you lovvvveee ittt ~~~ :3**

* * *

><p>The court room was empty, not a soul in sight, when we arrived.<p>

"That's weird…I wonder where the King ran off to." Axel sighed, turning on his boots heel and addressing Roxas. "Take 'em to their rooms. Make sure the girls are on the same floor as Naminé and Kairi."

My ears perked when I heard Naminé's name. Naminé, my second favorite Kingdom Hearts female (the first being Aqua), was alive like Roxas and Axel?

My world instantly brightened and going to the ball and seeing her sounded like the best news to ever hit this world.

"She could design the girls' dresses." Roy shrugged, slowly turning to an unconscious Kira on my shoulder and a dazed me. "On another note, it'd be nice to see her after so long." Sora bit his lip, trying to not snicker, while Riku and Axel just let one slide out. I noticed Roxas sending him a rage filled glare, like the demonic angel he was.

Oh, no. any sane fan girl knew that look…It was jealousy.

Riku began to lead us to our rooms, Roy catching up to him. The group line-thing was as so, Roy and Riku in the front, me and Sora in the middle, while Axel and Roxas emo-ed in the back.

Yes, Emo-ed. Those two practically grew mushrooms as we walked up flights of stairs and down hallways. It was so scary quite back there that Sora and I would each take turns looking back to make sure they hadn't died of Nobody sulking.

Out of the six of us (not including Kira since she was K.O) only Roy and Riku were talking. Sora and I would share glances, maybe an awkward smile, but besides that; nothing. And I know for a fact that if I had even tried to say something to the emo nobodies behind me I would be either A, be Chalkramed, or B, Murdered by Roxas' own hands… he wouldn't waste his Keyblades on me.

So I walked through content silence in the middle, slightly fearful of the glares I was receiving from Roxas.

"Rei, Rei, OI! REI!" Roy snapped. I blinked; we had already made it to someone's room. Roy sighed and shook his head.

"Don't space out on me. You're like a zombie when you do." I flipped the brunette a bird, as he scowled like always and turned back to Riku.

The silver haired teen smirked, raised his fist to the giant white door and knocked. Seconds passed before it opened, revealing a blond girl, her crystal blue eyes instantly locking with mine. She was taller than me by a few inches, that much I could tell; her fair pale-ish skin glowed in the sunlight that streamed through her white curtains in her white room.

I know she was supposed to look like Kairi, like Sora and Roxas have their similarities…but she had a more subdued look than the other Nobodies had compared to their human forms. She had Kairi's eye color if I remembered right, and the same body structure. Yet she seemed too different than from my vision I had of her; less girly, more womanly and mature.

She checked me out, something I was also doing to her. Her pale pink lips pursed for half a second before turning into a smile.

Our eyes locked a bit longer, and we shared a common thought.

Competition.

Her eyes moved to Roy, and they widened in surprise. "ROY!" a split second later and Roy was on the floor with a giggling blond hugging his waist.

I could literally feel Roxas' need to rip Roy into pieces. Out of fear for losing my life when the blond went on a rampage, I scooted closer to Riku and Sora.

"Naminé, it's been a while!" Roy said as he stood with the help of the over excited blonde.

"It's been one year, literally!" Naminé smiled softly and gave Roy a quick hug before turning back to me, the smile faltering for a millisecond. "So, who are _these_ two?"

Though the boys didn't catch it, I noticed her voice smoothed over too sweetly. She saw me as an enemy, this much I could tell. Roy gestured to me first, then to Kira.

"This is Rei, a complete weirdo with a short fuse. And unconscious on her shoulder is the ten year old annoyance, Kira. Her ship helped us get here." He rolled his eyes. "I'm traveling with them, from what it seems it'll be a long time."

"Your just jealous that you get motion sickness and that you can't pilot the ship 'cause you'll vomit on the controls." Roy's eye twitched in irritation. I had just 'cramped his style' in front of a very attractive girl. I turned my head away from him and smirked at the wall.

Rei: One

Roy: Squat

"At least I didn't kiss a cat." My head whipped back to him, eyes wide in fear.

HE SAW THAT?

The brunette smirked at me, crossing his arms. "It was to save your ass!" I shuddered, kissing Cheshire, was DEFINITELY not my best memorable experience so far.

Roy shrugged. "Whatever you say… Didn't you also lick-"I let Kira drop to the floor and tackled Roy to the marble floor.

"Say it, and I make it so you can't reproduce in the future spade!" I hissed in his ear. Roy snickered. "Fine then. I won't tell them, now get off me. You may be light but I don't want _you_ of all females straddling my hips."

I rolled off the moron and stood, and brushed myself off. "This is one of those days I really regret getting pissed off…" I heard Kira say through gritted teeth.

"Well," Riku said, slightly wary of me and Kira. "Naminé, these two will be sleeping next to you in separate rooms…" she nodded. "We were wondering if you would help them with the dress wear for tonight and Kairi's party."

Naminé clapped her hands once, smiling innocently. "Of course! Does Roy need a suit?"

Riku shook his head. "I got that covered Nami, just fix these two up with dresses…We'll see you guys in a few hours!" and just like that the hallway was deserted all but for Kira, Naminé, and I.

It was Kira that wasthe problem, more so than me. She kicked and screamed after Naminé and I designed a dress for her (Naminé can apparently make clothing with her sketch pad, somehow… I don't know how, but she can!) and tried to fit it on her. After about twenty minutes of screaming, scratching, biting, ripping, tearing, and profanities, Naminé and I had finally shoved the dress on the ten year old.

It was a sun dress, which was dark green like her eyes; it had only one strap, much to my motherly demise. She refused to take off her combat boots she had found in her ship and she was just walking around in a sweet looking sun dress and scary ass (but very awesome) combat boots.

She looked _adorable_.

Kinda.

"Well, now that Kira has been dress fitted… it's your turn to make your dress." Naminé and I had developed some kind of odd friendship, thus leading to an understanding. She sat on her white plush chair, sitting on one of her legs and staring at me.

"Black." she said. I blinked. "Huh?" I asked, scratching my head.

"I think the dress should be black, and red." She said thoughtfully, picking up black and red colored pencils. "And it should be just above the knee in length. Kind of a Gothic Lolita style, with black frills at the bottom rim." She glanced up from her drawing and pursed her lips. "You have a very feminine figure, so it should be strapless to show off your _dainty _shoulders." She mused, returning to her drawing.

In under five minutes, Naminé had constructed an actually, _very_ me dress. It was strapless like she said, with a corset like middle, leading off to a slightly Cinderella like bottom, ending at the knee. The trim was scarlet, the waist's corset ribbon red as well.

"Oh, right." Naminé took the drawing back from my view and picked up the black pencil again, seconds later showing it back to me. She had drawn black platform boots.

"That has a really nasty double meaning." I muttered, sending her a glare.

The blonde shrugged. "You're short."

(Third person~!)

Roy sighed as Riku pulledon his suits jacket. "Roxas likes Naminé?"

Riku nodded, checking himself out in the full body mirror. "You're oblivious if you didn't feel those rays of complete rage and jealousy when Naminé tackled you to the ground." Roy shot him a glare, frowning.

"Since when could he feel? I thought he was a Nobody." Riku turned to his friend and cocked his head to the side.

"Roxas and Axel have hearts," he held up his hands as Roy's jaw nearly hit the ground. "We don't know why yet. Don't ask, 'cause I have no information on it at all."

Roy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That's not very surprising, since Wonderland is in total darkness. And all the people have been replaced with other characters that Rei, god knows why, seems to know." He exhaled. "She's so odd, I mean, everywhere she goes trouble, follows. Like Cheshire, and that guy. She even randomly fell from the sky when we left through portals. She literally floated to the ground, and she was a bloody mess, skin torn open and gushing blood, eyes wouldn't open for hours. I thought she was dead."

Riku blinked at the babble that fell out of Roy's mouth. He hesitated before raising an eyebrow. "How is she alive? Those injuries sounded pretty bad."

Roy froze. If he told Riku Rei could harness the power of darkness, how would he react? Badly? Would he march up to Naminé's room and drag Rei out then lock her up? If he didn't tell Riku, for all he knew Rei could be consumed by darkness.

His mind switched back and forth, he bit his lip.

"Riku, don't do anything rash… but Rei…" he hesitated.

"That girl can harness darkness." Riku said eyes dull and emotionless. "I know, I could sense the Darkness in her heart." The silver haired boy gazed at the slightly scared Roy. "I won't hurt her; I guess I'll teach her how to use it properly. It'll take some time, about a month. Do you think you three can wait that long for her to train?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah…but Riku… make sure you're careful. We don't know what she's capable of."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, next chapter Rei goes dancing~! :D I love reviews... please give me some, I like eating them, they give me the energy to write! :3<strong>

**Oh, ****special**** thanks to ZXCVBNMEM for helping me remember to add things about Axel and roxy I love reviews…**

**I love them…**

**Please feed me them ^TT^TT^**


	10. OH NOES! IMMA BE MOLESTED!

I sighed, pinning my shoulder length hair up. Naminé was busy applying makeup to notice my dilemma; I was in a dress, with make up on, and pinning my hair up since that evil blonde had made it wavy (I hate when my hair is anything but straight or messy).

In other words; I looked pretty.

I don't like being in the spotlight of 'pretty', I've been through enough drama at school dances where girls all dress up, puffy dresses and the like, then whine at their dates to get them punch or something else when all they want to do is have them leave and let people see how 'beautiful' and 'sexy' they are.

And as I glared at the image of me in the mirror, I couldn't help but imagine Amu placing a hand on my shoulder and saying I looked 'drop dead beautiful' as she used to say.

A sad smile crossed my features as I thought of her. My older, blonde haired sister. Bright blue eyes and pretty platinum blonde hair. Her bright encouraging grin when she would drive us to the mall or to school. That annoying nag she would give me when I came down the stairs in boy cloths with my hair pinned up so that I looked like a boy.

I missed it all.

I let out another sigh, shoving the last hair pin in my hair and looking over my self in the mirror. Since the only make up I have ever used had been black eye liner, Naminé had taken the liberty of putting makeup on my face.

I had to admit she did a really good job, giving me a shadowy look in my eyes and only tinting my lips a bit darker by using a dark purple 'tint stick' as she called it, which only needed one cover and then my lips were one shade darker reddish pink. The wonderful Naminé had made me look like a girl, for that I was torn between fear and thank yous.

My dress came along great, fitting my 'curves' as Naminé put it (which was really just my boobs and waist), and it made me look older. Sixteen, maybe seventeen if people thought I was fifteen earlier today. The boots helped that image, much to my demise. The hardest part of that night was my hair, I had to use over ten pins to hold my hair in, though my wavy-ish bangs fell over my eyes every other second, making me slightly pissed.

"Rei," I looked up from the mirror and at Kira. "Why does it take you sooooooo long for you and Naminé to get dressed up?" she groaned, reading some novel Naminé tossed her when she said she was bored out of her mind.

"Because," Naminé said, still applying makeup. "I need to look cute for a _certain _someone. And Rei needs to embrace her girl side."

"Thanks Namine, that made me feel sooooooo good about myself. And I'm guessing that certain person you were talking about is Roy?"

Namine dropped her makeup and scrambled to get it off the ground.

Kira snickered, setting the book down. "Oooh~! Nami-chan likes Spade~!"

Kira and I locked eyes and each made a vomit sound. "Ew!"

Naminé turned to us, a raging blush coating her cheeks. "Shut up!" Kira and I high fived and laughed again.

The moment we exited Naminé's room and walked down the hallways, we bumped into Riku, Roy, Sora and Roxas. Literally, the moment we began walking they magically popped up by portal next to Naminé's door.

"Rei, you look like a female." Roy raised an eyebrow, shooting Naminé a happy grin. "Thanks Nami, now she can embrace girl life."

Kira snickered at my rage filled face, moving over to Riku and hiding behind him. Sora and Riku shared a smile as Roy and Naminé grouped up and led the way to the 'Ball Room'. Again, our group began to segment into a line.

Roy and Naminé in the front, Riku, Kira, and Sora in the middle, that left me and Roxas in the back.

All I can say is that the back was filled with silence, fear, raging jealousy, and me blushing at the idea of him asking me to dance.

Hey, a fangirl's gotta have her dreams!

Riku glanced back a few times, each time locking eyes with me. It was like he was sending me a message I couldn't read, but from the way his eyes narrowed sometimes I could tell it wasn't the nicest message per say.

A few minutes before we neared a staircase, a certain flaming red head decided to pop out of a portal next to me, making me shriek.

Loudly.

Axel blinked, standing next to Roxas and sending me and apologetic grin. "Sorry, kid. Didn't know anyone would freak if I came by portal." He said as I stood from my fetal position on the ground.

"It's fine…Its fine…" I wheezed. The only reason I was freaking out over that was because of Cheshire, I didn't want another portal opening and an attractive Chesha Neko showing up and requesting another kiss.

"Well, to make it up to you, I'll give you one dance." Axel held up one finger. "ONE dance only though, got it memorized?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like I'd want to dance with someone with an ego the size of this castle." I deadpanned.

You could only imagine the look on the ego maniac flame headed man's face. Complete and total shock.

Roy and Riku both broke into a fit of laughter as we made it to the Ballroom.

"Gotta go get Kairi!" Sora chirped, and off he went, running down the hallway and up a staircase.

Riku rolled his eyes, pushing the door open.

Mine and Kira's jaw's dropped. Inside it was just like the Beast's Ballroom, from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. (Which, besides the awesome Halloween Town, was my favorite Disney movie!)

Besides the room, there were people. And I mean there were _people _about one hundred in all, maybe more, and each one of them was dressed up with dates. Some girls had sent their dates to get them something and were standing around looking all bitchy and attention seeking-ish. When Roxas appeared next to me and Axel, girls all squealed, even the ones with dates, as well as when Axel and Riku were shown.

So, they were heart throbs, at least I can relate to those High school fan fictions where Axel, Riku, Roxas, Vanitas, Ventus, and Sora were the most popular boys in their school.

A few older boys checked out Kira, making me slightly protective of her, but then Riku stepped up next to her, holding her hand like a big brother and leading her over to the refreshments.

I owed Riku, and I knew he was secretly thinking the same thing. Roy and Naminé headed into the crowd while Axel and Roxas stayed near me and walked where ever I went.

This was both annoying and slightly cute.

"Why are you two following me?" I snapped at them. They both came to a complete stop next to me, one at either side of my slightly pissed self.

"If we stay next to you, the girls don't come near us. You're too unapproachable. Not to mention if we're next to you, then guys don't approach you. Which is something Roy asked us to do, he doesn't want anyone to piss you off at the party and for you to hurt one of Kairi's friends." Roxas said, shrugging.

"Plus, if you're with us, we can all escape and not dance." Axel added, smirking. I frowned, but nodded.

"I hate dancing; the only reason why I ever danced was because my sister would force me to with my best guy friend, a guy I liked." I said, walking through a crowd of girls that parted, each one glaring at me and smiling sweetly at Axel or Roxas.

We made it to one side of the ball room that led to a wall were we all stood, looking both exhausted and pissed.

"What world are you from, Rei was it? You seem really familiar." Axel said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "And I don't mean you look familiar from the day with the chasing and Organization members."

I hesitated before answering. "My world was engulfed in darkness when I was little," I lied. "I was raised in Twilight Town and home schooled by my adopted parents. They died a year ago when a Heartless took their hearts."

Normally I don't lie, for personal reasons, but right then I didn't have a choice, I mean, if you told a video game character that they were made up and that you were from a world where all of that stuff was fake…they'd dub you crazy.

Axel frowned. "Man, that's rough…and how old are you?"

"Fourteen, but I'll be fifteen in November." I said, gazing out into the crowd. "By the way, Wonderland got me time confused, what month and day of month is it?"

"It's August, and the twenty third." Axel said, glancing over to Roxas. "What's wrong buddy? Cat got your tongue? Don't be rude, talk to the girl!"

Roxas sent Axel a short glare. "I'm letting you two get chummy, and I'm watching Roy and Naminé."

Axel shook his head, flaming hair whooshing back and forth. "Jealousy's the ugliest sin Roxas."

I smirked, thinking about Envy from Fullmetal Alchemist. In both his true form and his larger form.

"Shut up Ax." Roxas snapped, glaring out into the crowd. I followed his gaze, as did Axel, and saw a giggling Naminé and grinning Roy.

"Oh, that's got to hurt your ego, Roxas." I murmured. Roxas' head snapped to me.

"Excuse me?" he snarled.

I looked over at him and shrugged. "Just saying, I mean, it's got to hurt that the _beautiful_ Naminé is giggling over something stupid _Spade_ said." My gaze returned to Roy. "Besides, what girl would like that dumbass?"

Axel smirked. "That's like saying what girl would want to dance with sexy me? It all depends on a girl's type. Naminé's must like the joking mischievous."

I smiled slightly. "Suki to Kirai wakannai, Kirai, Demo suki?"

Roxas and Axel raised their eyebrows at me. "Eh?"

"It's from a song I like by the Vocaloids called 'Like, Dislike' it means; 'I don't know if I like or dislike you. I don't like you, but I like you?' Another part of it is Anmari sukijanai taipu, or 'I really don't like your type'." I let out a small laugh. "This moment just reminded me of that song."

Axel shrugged. "Whatever. Sounds like it could be tied to the conversation."

Roxas glared at me. "Why aren't you trying to molest me?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Do I have to molest you every time I see you? I can control my urges." I said, holding my head high. Before Roxas could respond, the ball room lights dimmed, and everyone was looking towards the double staircase to our far right.

A red head stood near the railing of the top stairs next to Sora, awe struck at the ball room. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed happily. Sora grinned widely, leading her down the staircase in her knee length hot pink dress. Kairi's black heels clicked against the marble floor. "OH MY GOD! THANK YOU, YOU GUYS! THIS IS THE BEST SWEET SIXTEEN EVER!"

Everyone cheered at her excited reaction and yelled 'Happy Birthday' here and there. A few seconds later music started, from what I could tell it was some song by New Boyz, Amu's second favorite band, everyone started dancing and running to Kairi, throwing their arms around her neck and wishing her a happy birthday.

Axel cheered from his spot, singing along with the song. "Better with the light off~!"

Roxas and I scooted a few inches away from the red head trying to not look like we were with him in anyway. "Motherfucker." Roxas hissed. At that very moment Roy and Naminé appeared from the crowd; Naminé beautiful in her sapphire blue cocktail dress and navy blue stilettos. Roy had on a regular black tux, but with a red dress shirt and missing tie, his black dress shoes shining in the light.

"Having fun yet, Rei?" Roy smirked at me, making me shoot him another bird.

"Go to hell." I muttered, glaring at him. His grey eyes sparkled in mischief.

"Already have, came back a few hours ago." He replied. Naminé giggled.

Roxas' jaw tightened, he pulled his black tie in discomfort. "How's the party so far Roxas?" Naminé asked him, smiling happily while bumping her hand against Roy's. I frowned at her move to get Roy to hold her hand, something told me she knew Roxas liked her and that she was silently telling him she liked Roy.

…

That was exactly what she was doing.

"fine." Roxas dully replied, eyes darting to their hands. As Roxas looking down at their hands, Roy took that opportunity to hold Naminé's.

Roxas' slightly monotonous aura changed to murderous.

"Really, it's been a blast so far, huh Nami?" Roy said slyly, eyes flickering to Naminé.

I gritted my teeth to keep from lashing out at Roy. He knew Roxas liked Naminé; he was just screwing with Roxas' feelings. Twisting and turning them in a rope of pure evil.

"Of course, Roy-Chan."

Axel swooped in before Roxas could leap at Roy and rip his head off.

"Oh look a new song is starting~!" the flame headed man grabbed mine and Roy's arms, shoving us away from Roxas and Naminé and into the crowd, which quickly moved us miles away from the three others.

Now, stuck in the middle of a huge room, with other people dancing around us, and music playing, we just glared daggers at each other.

"I hate you." Roy said simply.

"Ditto, spade."

A few boys glanced over to us, a girl or too checking Roy out. Both of us paused, noticing this.

"Dance?" Roy said, holding out his hand. My eyes narrowed, the only reason why he asked was because random girls were slowly creeping towards us with 'DANCE WITH ME ROY!' written on their foreheads. "Just do it!" he snarled.

I smirked, and took his hand. We took the waltzing position, his hand on my waist and mine on his shoulder.

Seconds later we were swaying in a small circle, electricity crackling between us. "Die in a hole." He hissed.

"You first." I stomped on his foot, making him howl in pain, but he gripped my shoulder tighter.

"This is about more than being forced to dance, huh?" he said, letting out a small groan of pain.

"Damn straight!" I snarled, stepping on his foot again, harder than the last time. Roy bit back a scream, letting a stressed smile cross his features. "Don't mock Rox-"Roy returned my stomp. Making me let out a squeak of pain. "As…" I groaned in pain, wincing as he stomped me again.

"I can do what I want." Roy snorted. "And if I like Naminé that's my business!" he whispered.

"Don't hurt Roxas' feelings any more than they are!" I said, stomping again on his foot and jumping out of the way of his stomps.

"I can do what I want. I'm older than you!" Roy said, twisting me around so that I could stomp on his feet, arm around my waist.

I paused, then smirked as I thought of a devious idea. "HELP! THIS GUY IS MOLESTING ME!" people's heads whipped around, all glaring at Roy. In his shock he let me go, and I scrambled off into the crowd.

Me: Two

Roy: Zip

I love it when I win.

* * *

><p><strong>:D yay! The ball room is not over just yet~ next chappy comes out tomorrow! Thank you guys for reading (and reviewing…?) my Fanfiction so far!<strong>

**I AM AT DOUBLE DIGITS! WHOOOOO!:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**BTW: I'm thinking about making a KH mafia fic for the fun of it, Pomegranata, is it okay if I use Kira in it~!**

**Lol,**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW DAMMIT  
>! o3o<strong>


	11. Rei is Reinapped?

Rei carefully glanced over her shoulder for signs of a murderous brunette named Roy. Nothing. She let out a sigh, slowly stepping out from behind the pillar she was hiding behind and towards the doors that led out of the ballroom.

No one as much as spared her a glance while the short girl swiftly moved between the crowd and made it to the doors. Opening them, Rei quickly ducked out of the room and into the dimly lit hallway, closing it softly behind herself.

"Most boring, and life threatening, thing I have ever done in my entire life." The brunette muttered, sending the door a glare.

Her mouth formed a small frown as she turned on her heel away from the ball room doors, her eyes trying to burn holes into the poor, poor marble floors of the places ground.

"Uh, hello…?" Rei whipped her head right to the voice, nearly falling back on her ass in shock.

"It's been a while," Rei let her jaw drop in astonishment. "'Mistress'."

Right before the trembling fangirl stood Gilbert, Oz, and a very giddy Xerxes, Emily perched on his left shoulder as always. Gilbert, in his angst ridden glory, tried and failed to hide behind his Master and best friend, Oz just watched in sadistic joy as Gil shook from the memory of the insane girl in front of them licking his cheek, while the snow haired man named Xerxes Break pulled out a green sucker and popped it into his mouth.

"Rei-kun~!" Xerxes cried out, running at her, arms out stretched. Rei moved aside as Xerxes fell to the ground, Rei-less, as he mumbled childish sobs into the floor.

"Creep." She said simply. Crossing her arms and setting a four inch platform boot on his back, Rei then blew her bangs from her eyes.

"You're so mean…" Xerxes whined.

Rei scoffed, glaring at him and then returning a glare to Oz and Gilbert. "I thought you guys couldn't leave Wonderland, so how're you guys here?"

An eerie silence fell over the hallway, making Rei momentarily shudder.

"Ha…" Xerxes said. Rei's eyes widened, an odd feeling that screamed 'Dangerous' made the girl jump away from Xerxes and to the wall opposite of the ballroom door. "Ha ha ha…" Xerxes laughed, standing and swaying, holding a hand over this right eye. "Hahahahahahahaha!" Rei snapped her head to Oz and Gilbert, only to see two other people in their place.

One had messy and spiky ebony hair and dark green eyes, which glowed in the dim hallway, the person was male, his body structure like Gilberts age differing between sixteen and twenty, making him fit into a Gilbert like image. The one that had once been Oz was male as well, maybe one year or so older than Rei, platinum blonde hair nearly covering his watchful ice blue eyes that were now filled with malice.

"And now everyone's different people…" Rei said quietly, pressing her back against the wall.

"Very much so, Rei." Rei turned her attention to the one that had once been called Xerxes, who was now a tall man with short black hair, the bangs out for his eyes and too each side, his eyes were an odd golden color, but it was a dim golden color than Vanitas', and were slanted in an agile way. His face was angular, but chin was quite flat, glasses resting on his nose. The man looked to be in his early to mid-twenties. For some odd reason, she could have sworn she'd seen this man before. His lips formed a thin line as he straightened like he had a pole up his ass. "Yet, you have changed the most."

"Ah great," Rei growled, getting into a fighting stance with her hands clenched into fists. "Another whack job who talks to me like I've met them somewhere before. Wonderful."

The man frowned at Rei, all emotions he had earlier shown gone. He was like a stone statue. "Do you wish to fight?"

"That won't work, Rei-chan." Rei literally spun on her heel towards the other voice.

"WHO THE FUCK JUST ADDED CHAN TO MY NAME?" she roared, looking hilarious pissed off rather than frightening.

The blonde boy took a step forward, smiling innocently. "It was me, Rei-_c__han_."

Rei took a step forward, and then froze over completely. The brunette gazed frozen solid at the boy, taking in his eye color, stance, and hair. "Oh sonuvabitch." She said, eyes flickering to the man, only making her gulp and straighten up.

Rei took a deep breath, trying and failing to calm herself. "Please," she murmured. "P-please tell me _he_," Rei gestured to the black haired man who was still statue like. "That his n-name _isn't _Claude F-f-Faustus." She stuttered.

The boy smiled brighter, though the smile was morphing into a sadistic grin as he took his time to cross the hallway, soon in front of the teen girl.

"Very good, Rei-chan." He sneered, sending her a disgusted look. "Claude, get her. And make she doesn't scream!"

Before Rei's heart beat once more, the dark haired man had shoved her to the ground, calmly covering her mouth with his gloved hand as he began to tie the girl's arms with something Rei wasn't sure what it was.

"Knock her out, would you?" the blonde ordered, Rei didn't need to wonder why she floated seconds later in complete darkness.

'_Damn crossov__ers…now I have to deal with Al__o__i__s…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah.. I haven't really updated in a while… sorry…<strong>

**BUT GUESS WHAT? I made it up with Cross over time with kuroshitsuji~! XD has anyone but me noticed I describe the main villains or main characters better than the others XD? I promise to update tomorrow, even though I said that last week too…**

**:D I love all of you people who wrote reviews;**

**Torataro: lol, I made new villains for you to freak out and make happiness over XD**

**xCarroneDancingx: thank you~! I have always felt that Roxas is the more depressed tupe as well…don't worry, if you want you can go to a Con and glomp a random Roxas (they all love itXD)**

**ZXCVBNMEM: I know, that's why I used that line XD always thought Roy was secretly a molester (don't tell torataro :D)**

**Kimi****-chan is a cat witch: yay, someone who loved the chapter :D really…hmmm Rei's birthday is on the 13th, mostly because Roxas is number 13 and because of Beyond Birthday… I love B~! oh and, HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY~!**

**Pomegranata: so your Im Germany…? Awesome~! Make sure that is you see Ludwig and Feliciano that you tell me so that I can take their pictures~ (and if you see Lovino or Antonio. you touch and you die!) I love that you like my writing so much, I need to add more Kira part, which is why Im making a sort of black butler arc!~ guns~!**

**Anna Shiki: lolllllllll :3 Roy isn't a molester…though we all thought itXD and yes, Roxy, Rei is available…but right now she's in the clutches of s psycho blond and his demon butler…who will be very annoyed with Rei tagging along for a rideXD**

**Thank you all for reviewing~ you all get my happiness and love… I'll ship you all a Gilbert plushie :D maybe Oz for Shiki and Cheshire to anyone who wants one :P**

**REVIEW**

**OR**

**I**

**WILL**

**NOT**

**WRITE**

**FOR**

**A**

**FEW**

**DAYS**

**:P**


	12. Sebby is better than you, Spiderman!

"I want her up, Claude! Now!" Ordered a whiny voice. It made our young heroine stir.

"Yes, your highness…" came a deeper voice.

Seconds later there was a loud splash and Rei bolted upright, shrieking from the cold. Her eyes met Claude's, who was holding an empty water pitcher in his hand. Ignoring the fact that Claude was a demon butler and several times stronger than her, the teen launched herself at him, screaming profanities.

Rei tried to scratch out the man's eyes, but he only gripped her wrists and held them back from his face.

Alois clapped happily, dancing over to the pair that was glaring intensely at each other.

"Yes~! Perfect, she's going to be so much fun to play with Claude!" he giggled, dragging Rei off Claude with shocking strength.

Rei stood, dripping wet, and wiped her bangs from her eyes as Claude stood. "Fun to play with?" She asked, unpinning her hair and shoving the pins on to the front of her dress randomly.

"Yep!" Alois said, grabbing Rei's hands and doing a quick twirl with her. "You're going to be my new maid~!"

Rei ripped her hands from his grip. "LIKE HELL I AM!" she pointed to Alois. "YOU THINK I'M GOING TO BE A MAID TO A CRAZY FOURTEEN YEAR OLD?"

Alois nodded, still smiling like a little kid. "THEN YOUR EVEN MORE PSYCHO THAN I THOUGHT!"

Claude stood to the side as Rei panted for breath and Alois dropped his smile, eyes narrowing at Rei. "I don't think you have a choice. I can just have Claude kill you if that's what you want. You've heard about what I did to Hannah, haven't you?" Alois stepped forward, closing the foot long gap between Rei and himself, whilst grinning with malice.

"I don't plan on hurting you, seeing as you have a nice price on your head and they wouldn't want a wounded girl…" Alois licked his top lip, tongue snaking out of his mouth. "No, no…" Alois whispered, leaning in and resting his chin on Rei's shoulder while wrapping his arms around the girl's hips. "You would sell much better if you were in one piece…"

Rei trembled under Alois' grip, eyes wide. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Alois wasn't one to mess with, or even say no to. Her mind flashed back to Hannah losing her eye in the anime and she winced, making Alois chuckle.

"So, Rei-chan, are you going to become my Maid, or do you want to die?" Alois murmured into her ear. "I promise you wouldn't be harmed while you worked for me…"

Rei closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip. She couldn't die, not now, and on a plus side… at some point she would most likely see Sebastian…

Sebastian…

Oh hell yeah she was in.

"Maid, your Highness." Rei said, smirking on the inside.

While she was working under Alois, there was an upside…the whole house had male demons... Hot male demons.

Alois let Rei go and spun around, arms out stretched. "Yay! Claude, get her a maid uniform! She starts today!"

Rei frowned, had she just made a huge mistake, or the best decision of her life?

**Meanwhile…**

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU LOSE A FIVE FOOT THREE TEENAGE GIRL IN UNDER TEN MINUTES?" Kira screamed, repeatedly kicking Roy, who was flat on the floor and groaning in pain from the ten year old's kicks. "AND WHATS WORSE IS THAT, THAT FUCKING BLONDE TOOK 'ER!"

"Who exactly is Alois Trancy…?" Riku asked the brunette. Kira slowly took her boot off of Roy and turned to Riku, Roxas, Sora, Naminé, and Kairi.

"Alois is…" Kira hesitated, griping her dress. "That boy is pure evil. I have never met anyone more sadistic, cruel, bipolar, or childish than him. I swear, I may have been in his world for only a week or so, in which time I spent with Ciel and Sebastian, but he is completely insane. He's easily scared though, and attaches himself to random people. When he does, he becomes possessive and will literally stop at nothing to gain attention from that person, negative or not." Kira glared at the carpeted floors of Naminé's room. "The boy gorged out his maid's eye…"

Roxas and Sora exchanged a worried glance. "Do you know how to get there?" Sora asked, scared for Roy's friend's life.

Kira nodded. "But it'll take literal _weeks__,_maybe _months_ if we go with my ship like this… and my ship is the only type, since it has Sebastian's touch to it, that can get through Alois' world's space and time vortex." Kira bit her lip, thinking it over. "Guys we need to fix up the ship, it'll take a while…about a month, but then with it fixed it will only take two weeks tops to get to Alois' world."

A portal popped up next to Roxas, and a red head with upside down tattoos appeared. "No signs of them what so ever. The only thing is the letter, they didn't leave anything!" Axel sighed, taking a seat next to Riku.

Naminé growled in frustration, she didn't per say like Rei, but it was nice having someone around who was more down to earth than Kairi. "What about portals?" She asked Kira.

The girl shook her head. "Nothing can get into that place but some extreme hunks of magic and my ship. The only thing we got guys is fixing the Gummi ship."

Roy let out a groan. "Like I've said before, _everywhere_ that girl goes…she causes problems!"

Riku and Sora shared a glance. "The king is missing as well, not surprising. He left us a note, and part of it is that we need to help out Rei as much as possible…" Riku blew hair from his aqua eyes, locking them with Kira. "Very well, our group will help you guys get Rei back as soon as possible, but first we need to call some…_back up_."

**First person with REI-**

I glared daggers into Claude's head as he walked me to the kitchen to get Alois food.

"Why don't you ever talk?" I muttered, pulling on my new maid outfit.

It looked exactly like Mey-rin's, the typical lacy frill worn in my hair, blue dress, and white pinafore with ruffles around my shoulders and blue buttons. I also was able to get lace-up knees-high boots…Mostly because I bickered with Claude about wearing ankle length flats.

Silence filled the corridor.

"Hello? Mr. Spiderman?" I poked his back. He kept moving, though this time I could tell he was slightly annoyed with my actions.

I frowned, flipping him off behind his back and muttering a few words under my breath. "Sebastian's better than you in every way."

Claude came to and short stop, turning around to look at me. His glasses slipped down his nose as he glared down at me from his full height of six feet.

"What do you know about that man, Miss Rei?" his voice was calm and smooth, making me even more scared.

I met his odd golden eyes, gulping.

"I said; Sebastian is better than you in every way."

Well…I am a scared idiot…aren't I?

"Ah," Claude closed his eyes. "I thought so…" he opened his eyes, they were that creepy magenta color that meant: _I will murder you_.

And that was when I ran past him down the corridor and burst into the kitchen, diving over a table that was set with an assortment of breakfast foods and rolled to a side of the kitchen, where a teen boy was chopping green onions.

He glanced down at me with his maroon eyes, and blinked. "Who are you?" before I could answer the door I burst through earlier slammed open, revealing a seething Claude.

"Timber. Watch that girl for the day. I am in no mood to deal with such a stupid creature." The boy frowned, but nodded and Claude stomped out, waves of anger fallowing him.

I looked up at the boy and he did the same to look down at me. I noticed he had the oddest hair color I had ever seen on a person, plum purple, and it was styled a bit like Sebastian's with a fringe that centered on his forehead. His face was smooth and pale, chin being pointer than Claude's.

He set his knife down and held out a gloved hand to me, I took it and the he pulled me up with amazing strength.

"My name is Timber." He said his voice smooth like Sebastian's, but not as low. "I am the cook at the Trancy mansion…" he gazed at me a bit longer, then frowned.

"You smell of feline," Timber paused, looking me over. "Tell me; are you a human in a contract with a demon? For the scent on you is very much so like a close friend of mine."

I frowned, shaking my head. "Not from what I know of…" I trailed off, biting my lip. I had made a contract, but I hoped Timber wasn't talking about mine and Cheshire's contract…

But something deep inside told me he was…

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! HOOOOO-RAAAA! I'm making a Hetalia Fanfiction, but it's a letter Fic, using my Oc San Mariano, or San Marino :D please read it and write in as anyone you want, asking her something, or just telling her about your life. I don't know. Just Read it…please? If you guys love me you'll read it!<strong>

**Anyway:**

**READ**

**AND**

**REVIEW!**

**Both Look before you leap AND my hetalia fanfic! Which is called **'Letters to the Italy's Favorite Cousin'


	13. Out in the Open

**OH MY GOD! I CANT BELIEVE IT! I'M NOT DEAD! I know, I know. I'm seriously a horrible Fanfiction writer for not updating in a MONTH! BUTTTT I'M BACK! AND I HAVE CHAPPYYYYYS!**

**Man, it's been a while since I wrote for this Fanfiction.. I really am a bad person… anyway… at the end of this chapter, I want EVERYONEEEEEE who is reading this chapter to request a world they want Rei, Kira, and Roy to go to next! It can be any world, from Hetalia, to Harry potter, and even a regular old KH world!**

**ENJOY! AND REVIEW DAMMIT! Or I'll disappear again… :D okay, no, I might. XD I'm not sure but I do have the time now to make a few new chapters as an apology for those who were looking forward to new chapters WEEKS ago!**

* * *

><p>The room was dark, and everything seemed to cave in, slowly trying to suffocate me as I banged on the door to let me out, screaming for something, somebody, anything, to release me from the prison.<p>

I didn't know where I was, or, for that matter, how I ended up in there. I didn't even remember if I had woken up in the room, or if I had been awake the entire time and just now noticed how wrong it was to be inside of the damp, cold, dark, prison.

As I screamed my lungs dry, or till the point they were about to bleed, the only thing I thought of was the panicking darkness that held me, slowly warping my senses and stealing me of my sanity. I slammed my fists, sides, and my entire body against the door, not crying, but on the verge of it.

After I knew my hands were bleeding from the splinters I had them endure during their pounding, and my mouth was dry and tasted of bitter metal, I slumped down, hugging my knees.

I needed to get out, but I myself, the only person I could rely on in my present situation, couldn't do that. I took a ragged breath, and felt my throat choke out a sob, but I held the tears. I needed to keep myself from falling apart. Another breath, this time shaky and scared. My heart was thumping against my chest, just like my fists had been against the rough wood of the door. I held my breath, letting my ears hear the rush of blood and heart beats as I tried to calm myself.

The beat was irregular and frightening; it was too fast for even a human, too hard for a normal human to handle in their chest. It felt as if my heart was trying to escape my chest and just break on its own to keep the feeling of fear out of its self.

I breathed again, and it was shaky like the last, but stronger to say the least.

I raised my head up to where the ceiling should have been, and felt myself break as I saw empty blackness still.

Seconds passed, as I stared up at the blankness, until I heard a small popping sound, and felt warm hands on my shoulder. "Rei? Rei are you okay?" a voice, sounding so close and familiar, yet so far away and strange at once asked me.

When I didn't answer, the person owning the voice felt my pulse from my neck, making me look down and gaze at one maroon colored eye, one that looked like dried blood but glowed brightly in the darkness.

"Dear god, I'm going to get you out of here, I promise." Strong arms curled around me, and a chin rested on my shoulder. I heard the voice whispering frantically, something's molding together and sounding like nonsense and others making out words of which I knew, but didn't understand how they fit together. The voice and body buried themselves into my neck and hair letting out a few more mumbles until it gripped me tightly and everything went white.

When I opened my eyes after what seemed hours later, I was met with a blindingly bright light; the sun.

My gaze rested on the window next to the bed I was laying on, as the light blue curtains flew up with a nice breeze, and I slowly turned my head to look around the small room. Wooden walls were nearly covered with pictures of people I'd never met, while a large wooden dresser stood on a corner with a closet wardrobe and vanity mirror shining with the sunlight from the window. The floor was hardwood, not much of a shock seeing as everything else was made of wood. (Even the large fan on the ceiling was made of wood.) The roomed smelled of pine, no surprise there, and a small hint of licorice, making me recoil. I hated the smell and taste of licorice.

I let out a sigh, the bed, which had dark greenish blue comforters and several light blue pillows was warm and cozy. After everything that had happened, most of which were things that happened at Alois' house, I finally felt safe inside the small one person bed.

As I lay under the covers, my mind turned to Alois, and I saw nothing but a blank spot, and the memory of me agreeing to be his maid then talking to Timber, the mansion's chef. But, after those two things, I couldn't remember anything about my time at his household.

Slowly, I pushed his face out of my head and just decided to bury myself in the blankets and comforters until they reached my nose.

Suddenly the door flew open, and I yelped in surprise as Cheshire stalked inside, but this time I didn't see his cat ears or tail, and he was wearing just a pair of grey cargo pants and a loose fitting black T-shirt. His eye brightened when he saw me awake, and a smile fell over his features. "Good, you're awake now." He walked over to me and raised a perfectly human hand to my forehead, using the other on his forehead. "Your fever is gone." He said quietly, gently, as if every word he said could break me somehow.

He brushed some hair from my eyes and rolled down the covers, then gently took out one of my arms and gazed at my hands, which were now bandaged.

He carefully unwrapped it, the bandage falling onto the bed, dried with blood, to show my palms to be perfectly fine; clear and smooth as if they had never been in the dark room with me.

"Your hands are healed, and I checked yesterday that your arms and legs are fine, that gash in your head is gone too, not even a scar left over." His human fingers warmed my head again as he slid them across the right side of my face, tracing a small circle next to my eye, telling me that was where the gash had been. Cheshire smiled a bit more brightly, stood straight, then turned to leave.

My eyes followed him out the door, my warmth seeming to fade as he did so. I opened my mouth and finally spoke. "Are you really Cheshire?"

My voice rung in the wooden room, painting it lighter somehow as it joined the air.

Cheshire turned to me. "You know, I can be nice Rei. So don't think I'm some crazy loon who wants to kill you or something." He smirked just like he had when we first met in his humanish cat form, and it made me smile warmly back.

"That's good to hear…" my voice drifted back to me and Cheshire shook his head, this time grinning as he strode out.

I heard Cheshire's voice yelling for someone, and loud impatient footsteps rumbled towards my room, the door slamming open to reveal a short girl with messy reddish brown hair and green eyes, freckles, a large black coat, combat boots, and cargo pants, with a boy several years older with dark brown hair, shockingly grey eyes, lightly tanned skin, with a red and black checkered T-shirt, black oversized pants with multiple pockets and black dress shoes, a fedora set on his head lopsided.

The two grinned, and the girl jumped on me. "REI! OH MY GOD YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed, burrowing her face on my shoulder. My eyes widened for a second and I carefully hugged her back, smiling. "Hey, it's good to see you Kira…" the boy took off his fedora, tipped it too me and bowed.

"Rei, it's nice to see you not running from something or being held hostage by a crazy fourteen year old." My lips formed a grin and Kira released me from her crushing hold.

"How's life been, Spade?" Roy scowled, and walked over, giving me a small hug.

"Horrible; you were gone for weeks, Kira and I had to redo the Gummi ship, Naminé and Roxas kinda got together behind my back, Kira's been balling her eyes out for 'her big sister' as she now calls you, even though we've only known each other for technically four days, not counting the weeks you were M.I.A…" Roy ranted, and I had a feeling he had been keeping all this stuff to himself over the last few…weeks?

"Wait, hold it, weeks? How long exactly have I been gone?" Kira and Roy glanced at each other, Kira beginning to count on her fingers.

"We were able to finish the Gummi ship after a month, then Cheshire popped up in our world telling us he had rescued you, it took us a week or so to get here, and then we've been waiting for you to get up for three days exactly…that's about…" she paused, looking to Roy for the answer.

"One month, one week, and three days." Roy said frowning, and then redoing the math, he nodded. "Yep, that's right."

"So it's October something?" I asked, narrowing my eyes and frowning at my answer.

"Yep, damn it's been a long time since you were Rei-napped." Kira sighed; Roy pursing his lips and nodding again.

Before I could say anything, Cheshire walked through the door with Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Naminé following behind. Roy hopped on my bed to make more room for everyone while Kira decided to sit in my lap.

Everyone starred at me, making me fidget with Kira's coat. "So," Sora started, clearing his throat. "What happened to you while you were missing?" the room was deathly quiet as I hesitated.

"I don't know actually, the last thing I remember is talking to Alois and then…" my mouth became dry, and my throat refused to function with my words. Cheshire's eye flickered to Sora, sending him a silent glare.

Roxas, oddly enough, stepped forward, and stood next to me, his eyes meeting mine as he spoke. "If it's hard for you to say it, you don't have to tell us what happened to you. As long as you're safe, and nothing of any importance slipped past you, I think you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to remember." His eyes softened, and for a moment, just one moment, I felt like the Roxas I had heard wasn't him, but someone else, someone I knew from a long time ago.

In fact, as we starred at each other, my mind whirled and for a split second, I could see something on his arm that looked like armor, and a twinkle to his eyes that was mischievous and sweet. A different person. A different person who looked exactly like Roxas.

Sora stepped forward and let out a string of apologies, making me snap out of my image and continuously tell him it was fine and that I knew he didn't mean for me to remember something I didn't want to.

Roy, Axel, and Riku hooted with laughter as Sora and I battled with 'It's okay' and 'I'm Sorry!' as our weapons, while Kairi and Naminé giggled, Kira snickered, grinning, and silently, Cheshire glared at Roxas with hatred while said boy laughed quietly along with Riku, Axel, and Roy.

Little did I know that Roxas, the boy next to me, truly was different as everyone calmed down from all the chaos that had happened. He was different, because now… he really did know who I was. But…he wasn't going to tell anyone exactly who I was very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that ending made no sense. Bear with me that I had no idea how to end this chapter…<strong>

**Note: the reason why I have been a bad author and stopped making chapters in the last month was not because I switched out KH (I could never do that!) but because I've been trying to spend as much time with my best friends whom I moved from. Oh, and I guess I also moved XD that took up some time. I didn't even see it coming either, it was just like WHAM and the next thing I knew I was living in Ballard :3 I also wrote a few Hetalia fics, took some down, then had to have my friend Selena (who Cheshire's characteristics are from ;3) tell me I hadn't updated in a long time. Thus making me freak out and start typing this chapter at her house XD**

**In case you're wondering, I could think of anything for the Kuroshitsuji arc so I left it and time skipped a bit passed it. So now, it's time for me too really start thing about the plot line, this is why I need Worlds for them to go to! Also, if you choose a world with your Oc you sent in what… months ago (?) then remind me! If we go to that world, I'll put that Oc (or Ocs) in that arc :D**

**Love you guys,**

**Reireika-chan~**


	14. Something New and Old

The room, dim and cool, was filled with mumbles of argument and muttered annoyance. The figures filling the room, all of which were sitting around a large silver marble table, were there for a specific reason and some were gathered for another specific reason. A loud and frightening sound, like shattering glass, alerted the shadows joined around the table. The chatter was silenced as well as any comfortable feelings they may have held until that moment.

Where the sound had originated from stood two men; one tall, aged with golden eyes and a bald head, but a twisted grey beard, and another much younger, in this late teens, with spiky ebony hair, gold eyes as well, which were tinted with malice and cruelty, wearing a smirk on his pale lips. The figures cloaked in darkness stood, bowing to them as the men took seats next each other in empty spots at what could have been any side but seemed to be the head of the circular table.

The silence echoed. Even the soft sound of breathing could hardly be heard, before the older man spoke, his voice rumbling with power and age.

"My allies, I understand some of you have encountered our chosen three?" his gaze swept the room, while some of the figures gulped as he continued. "I would like the allies who have done this act, to please step forward…"

The sound of chairs scraping across floors broke the careful silence, and four came forward.

The first to stand were a teen boy and middle aged man. "My lord," they said together bowing low and then standing straight, their features tight with fear. "I, Alois Trancy, and my butler, Claude, have encountered the oldest girl, Rei. We didn't have enough time to capture the other two, and the Cheshire Cat also had his eyes on her, and refused to let her out of his sight, thus, we had to separate them, keeping the feline in his world and taking ourselves out of his." Alois directed his light blue eyes away from the two and to the stone floor.

The younger man folded his hands behind his head, looking at Alois and Claude thoughtfully. "So, how exactly did you do this?"

Claude took over, his voice stronger than his master's, his eyes staring directly into the teen boy's. "We disguised ourselves as his friends; me as the one named Xerxes Break, a very stupid man I must say, Master Alois as a boy named Oz and my latest apprentice as a man by the name of Gilbert. In the process, we were able to combine our powers with Miss Will of the Abyss, and your companion, Devan." He gestured to the two behind Alois and himself, a young teen girl and boy. The girl had long white hair, cool blue eyes and an unnerving smile, while the boy was wearing a red cloak, his green eyes countering his messy honey blonde hair, making him seem innocent, the look only shattering when you looked at the sadist like smirk on his rose colored lips.

The teen boy bowed once, standing up and rolled his eyes at Alois. "I believe I would have made a much better Oz than you, master Alois." Alois shot Devan a nervous glare, not daring to speak back to the more superior member. "But no, you three shoved me into the disguise of Lady Sharon."

The Will of the Abyss laughed, her voice sounding like the tinkle of a bell. "It was only because little Kira might have recognized you as yourself, seeing as you were the one who ruined her poor innocent life by unleashing those heartless into her home world and letting them kill her parents, turning them into Nobodies." She turned her head to a group of growling cloaked figures. "Not that there's anything wrong without having hearts and what not… Anyway, you would have set the girl off, and spoiled everything if we had let you be Oz; you look too much like him." She smiled innocently at another figure, a smaller shadow behind him as he stepped into the lighter part of the room where the four were standing. "And then there was the fact Mister Vincent and little Echo helped to keep Kira away from us."

His long golden hair swayed, his green eye and red eye glowing. He smiled sadly, bowing his head. "Yes, I also helped with this ordeal, My Lord."

The older man with the golden eyes waved his hand at Vincent and the others. "Enough with your mindless chattering, tell me, did she remember anything?" his gaze rested on Devan who was now grinning broadly. "Do you have something to say, Devan?"

Devan stepped closer to his lord's seat, green eyes twinkling. "Claude sent her before she was supposed to remember. Vanitas can even tell you."

The man's eyes seemed to be engulfed in flames of fury; he whipped his head to the older teen boy next to him.

"Vanitas, is this true? Was she sent to you before she would be able fully remember without…_problems_?"

Vanitas chuckled, nodding. "She fell down from the sky, healed up, then woke up, then told me to shut up." he paused, musing. "A lot of 'Up' in there, huh old man?"

The older man's face was heating up with rage. "And you didn't tell me of this encounter with her?"

Vanitas blinked, acting stupid. "Was I supposed to, Master Xehanort? Oh, and before I forget, I happened to notice she was indeed having _problem__s_."

Xehanort growled, his head snapping to Claude and Alois. "You two, you both disobeyed me! You know the punishment…" Xehanort's hand was held up, and the group of nobodies stood and in seconds had grabbed the two. Xehanort waved his hand, with one last yelp from Alois, and the large group disappeared from view through a corridor of darkness.

The room was silent again, making Xehanort clear his throat. "The girl has heard the voice, for reasons that threaten our plans, I propose a sort of Witch Hunt…" the room was filled with soft murmurs that quickly died down. Xehanort's golden eyes narrowed. "Whoever catches the one known as Rei, will have the pleasure of a seat in my new world order. As an added bonus, if you can, try to separate the trio, and maybe grab the boy, Roy, or the other girl, Kira, as bait. Rei will definitely come for them, and with two you get a bonus of having anything and everything they want will be given to you. Just don't bring all three just yet…" he let his voice carry off, the room instantly filled with excitement for the reward. "Remember! I want whoever you bring to be alive, and above all else… BRING ME REI! MEETING DISMISSED!"

The room was swept into chaos for the door while others left through corridors of darkness.

Xehanort was left with Devan and Vanitas, both of which were grinning. "You two go and find her. Bring me the girl, alive." The two nodded, and disappeared in a swirl of darkness and smoke.

Xehanort smirked, chuckling to himself. "My, I wonder how much you have grown over the last decade or so Rei…I wonder…"


	15. He is What He is Not

Sleeping was the only thing that brought back any thoughts from the time I was in that room, as well as other things. So I chose to sleep little, and talk to Cheshire more.

It had been a week since I had arrived –including me sleeping, so in all reality about four days-, and everyone had already set up their sleeping courters inside the house Cheshire owned. The place reminded me of my old house; two floors, a large kitchen, and a garden in the back. The only thing that made me realize it wasn't mine was the fact everything was out of place, and we were sitting in an apparent 'time-space portal'. Even to my ears, which have heard the words 'Justin Beiber is sexy' found the definition Cheshire gave us ridiculous.

Kairi slept in the same room as Namine, Riku with Sora –no yaoi puns please. Those guys are so straight it's scary-, Roxas with Axel, and Roy slept in the ship with Kira. I don't know where Cheshire slept, but there were a few inside jokes that he slept under my bed. For some reason, after I heard the joke, I refused to lay in my bed without looking under it.

The only reason the 'Team' was still here at Cheshire's was because we were waiting for Cheshire's master, who could help us on our task of… well no one really knew, but Cheshire repeated that we needed to stay, because his master had the 'Prophecy'.

I had been going through maps in Cheshire's master's office when I heard a voice.

"What are you doing with my maps?" I whipped my head around to see Cheshire, his eyebrows raised and tail –which had somehow come back, as well as his cat ears, but not the hands- twitching with annoyance.

I let out a sigh of relief, rolling up the yellowed parchment and wrapping the red ribbon that kept it from spewing out around its middle. "Just trying to figure out where the hell we are, and where we'll be going after all this." I gestured to the mahogany haired teen, who just snorted.

"You already know my master will tell you a prophecy. What makes you think that prophecy won't change your traveling plans?" Cheshire tilted his head and stepped forward, snatching the map and setting it on the desk of the old work room. I frowned, ever since I woke up, Cheshire had been nothing but to the point with things, instead of twisting his words like when he did in the maze. It seemed odd to me, yet completely familiar. "And why aren't you asleep? It's nearly one in the morning."

"Couldn't sleep," I lied, looking at the flickering candle I had used to light my way through the house, since the house had NO electric lighting. "Why are you up?"

Cheshire paused, his tail flickering. "I'm waiting." He said. My brow furrowed, but I didn't look up at him. "For what…?"

Cheshire chuckled sourly. "For who, you mean, I'm waiting for my master and someone else." I looked up, and stared at Cheshire, his rust colored eye gleaming in the candle light.

"I'm guessing that if I ask you who else, you'll just say no one to keep me in the dark?" I asked him, searching his eyes.

Cheshire grinned at that, and his form shook, slowly morphing into the one person I did not want to see. Vanitas, his gold eyes sparkling with power. "You don't need my help to keep you in the dark." The candle flickered, and went out.

I screamed.

I sat up in my bed, and let out a cry of fear, holding the pillows to my chest, taking in a deep breath.

_They were coming back._


	16. The Bad Kind

"-And then the candle went swoosh, and I screamed, then woke up-" I was interrupted by my side kick, who was glaring at me with his grey eyes, which usually reminded me of storm clouds, but at the moment reminded me of steel. "And then you decided to wake me up at some ungodly hour to tell me about a scary dream. Poor you." Roy grumbled, rubbing his steely grey eyes.

"Do I sense sarcasm?" I said, poking his shoulder. He tensed, swatting my hand away. "But seriously, Spade, I don't know why I had that dream, and something tells me the longer we stay here, the closer... _Someone_ gets."

Roy laid back on his bed, sighing. "Who would want to take you, and why? You're too annoying for even me to handle."

"Well you have little patience for true geniuses." I said under my breath, sitting cross legged on his bed's edge. We were sitting in his room, away from Kira and the house, the lights turned on so that we could see the floor, and not bump into each other as I woke him up- by pulling a Romano and jumping on his stomach. "And, maybe it has something to do with the, the, the…" I couldn't think of the word, but Spade quickly replied in a smooth undertone.

"Something to do with the darkness?" My mind froze, and a small shiver shot down my spine.

"Yeah, that. What if it's about the darkness…?" I paused, holding up my hand to my neck where the green Wayfinder was swinging from my agitation. "In me."

Truth be told, I thought I had lost the green Wayfinder at the castle, but Kira –being the completely amazing person she is- gave it to me when I woke up days ago. Ever since then, I have yet to take it off. The feeling of losing the Wayfinder right now, after all the weird stuff that's been happening, seemed like it would only make things worse.

"There's darkness in everyone, so don't think you're a special case." Roy said, holding his head up to look at me. "Riku is able to harness the darkness, and from what I've been told he'll help you control it, since it's evident you have… a lot."

I fiddled with the Wayfinder, biting my lip. "I don't think Riku likes me too much, in fact, I think you and Kira are the only people who 'like' me, and don't want to just use my memory." At the word memory, I winced, remembering the voice in my head from weeks ago, when I first met Vanitas. Roy looked over at me, his eyes dulled a bit.

"Remember when we first met, and I asked you if we had met before?" Roy asked. I nodded. "I still think..." he hesitated. "That this isn't the first time I've met you. But the weird thing is I can see flashes of you, and someone else, some guy and a weird…bike thing. But it's like the memories are from… another time, like from when I was younger, the only thing is, you look the same as you do now, then."

"What do you-"

A sudden flash of color filled my eyes, slowly changing into a colorful picture, though it was fuzzy, like I was using a T.V station with bad reception. The picture was of stained glass, blues, reds, greens, oranges, pink, and yellows dancing over the image. It was a window, from a castle. But not Mickey's castle, it was from somewhere else. Then, with a flicker, someone was standing in front of it. It looked like Roxas from the behind, except there was something shiny on his shoulder. He turned his face, fuzzy and peachy pale, but I could make out his blue eyes, which sparkled when they saw me. "Rei," he raised his hand in a wave. "You're back-"

The image zoomed out, growing smaller and smaller until I was in a tunnel of black, and I closed my eyes. Opening them I was faced again with Roy, who looked startled, his grey eyes wide.

"What…?" I murmured, breathless after what I just saw. Roy stared at me, opening his mouth and closing it like a fish. "Rei, you just glowed."

Silence echoed between us, until Roy's door opened, and a very serious Kira popped her head in. "Guys, he's here."

"Who?" Roy and Rei asked in unison. Kira paused, green eyes flickering to the Wayfinder.

"Cheshire's Master- and company." He eyes narrowed. "The bad kind."

And then they heard the blast.


	17. The First of Many

_I apologize for being gone for so long. I shall try to upload almost all of the original today or tomorrow, and hopefully post a new chapter sometime this week or the next. Again, I apologize for my absence; things haven't been so good for me these past few weeks._

* * *

><p>The blast shook the ship, and Kira stumbled out the door, closely followed by me and Roy, both of us still confused from what had just happened before Kira walked in.<p>

"WHO THE HELL IS HERE?" Roy screamed, just in time for the ship to rock again and Kira to fall, him quickly steadying her before she face-planted. We reached the hatch, quickly scrambling up as Roy and I opened it, and were met with Cheshire's house on fire. The flames roared as Riku, Sora, Axel, Cheshire, and a man in blue robes with a short white beard chased two figures, and an army of blue creatures. Kairi and Namine were running to Sora and Riku's Gummi ship, while Roxas was battling off several of the Unversed. It was chaos.

"We need to leave." Roy gripped my shoulder as Kira called up to us, asking if everything was alright. "**Now**."

I didn't hear him, or I just didn't listen. I can't remember. But I smacked his arm away, and hoisted myself out of the hatch, glaring out at one of the figures, which I recognized.

Vanitas.

"Don't let Kira come out and whatever you do…" I glanced up at him, his grey eyes clouded with the decision of pulling me back in or letting me go. "Make sure Vanitas and this pals don't get either of you." I jumped down, landing hard on the green grass, which was now tinged with fire, on my feet, racing off to help Roxas and the girls.

I wasn't sure what to do; I had no weapons, and I couldn't 'control' my darkness, so I was basically a standing bull's-eye. When I reached Roxas, he instantly knocked down a few unversed, which melted into the grass like heartless.

His eyes blazed angrily. "Why are you here? You need to-"an unversed launched itself at Roxas, who shoved his keyblade into it, and it faded away from sight, dead. "Get out of here with Roy and Kira!"

I shook my head. "No way, I'm not leaving you guys here-"an unversed popped up and pounced at me, Roxas quickly batting it off, his eyes returning to my gaze, the blue orbs livid. The rest of the unversed sank into the ground, running away from us. (Or rather, the only guy with a weapon; Roxas.)

He stood in front of me, the house's fire flashing in his eyes. They looked so familiar. The fire in Roxas' blue eyes, his voice. It was too familiar; the words were at the tip of my tongue, just barely able to seep out. "You need to get out of here; we've worked too hard to get everything back to normal Rei." Roxas said, reaching out and griping my shoulder. The burning flames shimmered in the back ground, casting a dark peach color over Roxas' face. He looked down at my neck, the Wayfinder still against my chest. His lips twitched into a small smile.

"So he really did give it to you…" Roxas sighed, looking to the side momentarily to check that Kairi and Naminé were safely inside the ship. "I'm going to give you something to work with, since you've never been one to like surprises. Everything you think you've ever known is a lie. Amu isn't real, Sky wasn't real, your parents, even the fact that you thought all of this was just a video game."

I stared at Roxas, dumbfounded. "Your world, the world you think you come from, was just fake, like Roxas and the virtual Twilight Town. What's going on right before your eyes is real; Vanitas is real, Roy is real, and Kira is real. The organization is real. I'm telling you this because ignorance can no longer be counted for. Vanitas and his gang are stirring something up, and it's your job to help me with it. Along the way, everything I'm telling you is going to make sense of its self. You belong here, Rei. And you are destined for greatness, not darkness. Remember that." Roxas sighed, and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

It wasn't a normal hug, like the kind your mom would give you if you got an A on a test; it was more of a hug she would give you after not seeing you for several months. It was an 'I missed you' hug. His grip was tight as he let out another sigh, before releasing me.

We stared at each other for a few seconds; until Roxas shook his head, smiling like he just won something.

"Holy crap, I've missed your sheep like stares." He nodded at Kira's Gummi ship, and I turned to see Roy motioning for me to hurry up, his face agitated and anxious. "We've got it from here. Just go, the Wayfinder will know where to take you." I looked back at Roxas, and frowned.

"You just gave me the answer I've been wondering, if I've ever been here, and more... But you didn't answer the question you knew I've been meaning to ask. Are you really Roxas?" I heard Roy let out a yell, a few choice swears escaping his lips as I waited for Roxas to respond.

He smiled wider, eyes gleaming with mischief. "Maybe, maybe not." He pointed to the Gummi ship. "All will be revealed, sooner or later." I frowned, and turned on my heel, racing away from the blond and to the ship. Roy was currently battling the Unversed with his chains, something I hadn't seen before, though I knew they were his weapons.

Where ever he lashed out, the Unversed were wrapped into the glittering metal, somehow just wiping out, leaving no trace behind. The chain seemed to float around Roy, controlled by some form of magic as Roy sent them piercing through the unversed like spears, or lashing out at them like whips. The unversed screeched with fear as he advanced forward, and quickly disappeared. His grey eyes were shimmering with malice as I reached the ship.

"Took you long enough!" he said, heavy sarcasm was sensed in those words as he hauled me up by my hands.

"We need to get out of here, now." I jumped down into the hatch as Roy laughed with no emotion, climbing down as he closed the hatches lid.

"Where have I heard those words before?" I sent him a glare, and looked around the ship, Kira gone.

"Where's Kira?" I asked.

He pointed towards the short hallway to her room. "I had her go in her room; she's locked in there by the way." He said nonchalantly, walking over to the pilot seat and flipping on the controls, the ship coming to life. I nodded, and made my way to her room, unlocking the door with a flick of my wrist and seeing Kira on her bed, blanket wrapped around her shoulders, watching the outside pandemonium from her window as the flames from outside danced across her features.

The lights were off, the fire outside giving the walls a dim glow, and I walked up to her, sitting down and watching out as well, the ship slowly lifting up. Sora, Roxas, Riku had made it on their ship, while Cheshire and the old man gone. Sora's ship was taking off as well, so we weren't the only ones retreating. Being cowards.

Kira rested her head on my shoulder, clutching my sleeve. In front of the house Vanitas and the other person stood, watching as the house burned to ash, no more unversed around them. Though they weren't facing us, I knew I was glaring holes into Vanitas' back. He had started this, the fire. He had made it so I couldn't speak with Cheshire's master, to get the prophecy, the rest of my answers from Roxas.

Or whoever that person was.

I gritted my teeth, the ship finally fully off the ground by now, and speeding away from the house, into the dark sky. Even as we were in the sky, far, far away from the house, I could still see the glow.

"I don't like fire." Kira whispered. I looked down at her, and noticed how pale she was, how scared she was; it made me swallow the fear I had just to look at her. I wrapped my arms around the ten year old and she buried her head into my neck. Within no time, she was sobbing.

I let her cry. She was only this young, and her parents were dead, she had been alone for so long until she met me and Spade, so in a sense, we were her family now. She gripped my shirt and I smoothed down her wild frizzy red-brown hair, whispering that everything would be okay. I felt my heart clench as she cried, knowing that what I was saying was nothing but a lie. I closed my eyes, letting the darkness cover my senses, to ignore any and everything, and I let some tears fall too.

I was scared, I didn't know what to really do, I had just been told my entire life was a lie, and that Amu wasn't real, or that Sky wasn't real, that my world was nothing but a different version of Twilight Town.

Everything would not be okay, because this was just the beginning. This was just the first step, and we had many more to go.

* * *

><p><strong>I just noticed I haven't been putting in my faithful Authors Notes. But this is my first one in quite a while. You may have noticed I'm getting back into the ring of updating often~ which you should. It's hard to do. Seriously, which is why I'm putting in the AN to give you the reasons for my faster updating. I'm now a Teacher's assistant in the library, and my librarian lets my write when I'm not doing TA duties, so I've been slowly working my way back into the groove of updating Look Before You Leap. I can only update during school, because my laptop time is now for talking to my wife whom I've moved from, so I only have about one hour to type a day, That's why the chapters are so short lately. I hope you can forgive me for writing so slow, and that you'll review!<strong>

**Now for the chapter overview from The Sin is Red:**

**Jesus, I couldn't think of an idea of how to do action scenes, IM SO SORRY FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANTED ACTION! I'm more of a comedy/Romance writer so erm, yeah. Lol, no Vanitas/Rei interaction here, just a bunch of 'Roxas' finally telling Rei the details Cheshire's been hiding from her. So yeah, Rei's life was never like ours. The 'Real world' doesn't exist. And Rei's 'Life' has been a lie. Just think of this as sort of a Roxas-In-Twilight-Town kind of thing for her.**

**And then we come to our conclusion.**

**Rei is **_**from**_ **KH. But who's this person who's using Roxas' skin to give Rei all these details, and what does he mean I've missed you?**

***laughs* I think a good 70% of you know who he is by now.**

**ANYWHO~ TATA MY LITTLE REVEIWERS~**

**(please review, they really do make me want to write faster!)**


	18. Fool? Stupid? Who Cares? They're Idiots!

_Original chapter title was changed slightly so it could support a small edit due to an error. (Their instead of They're.) This note is mostly for my own reference later. Do carry on as usual. And please tell me if there are any errors I might have made or missed. ^^_

* * *

><p>After everything that had happened in the last two hours, Kira had found enough reason to start a fight with Roy- who had been flying the ship (amazingly not barfing up stomach acid and partially digested food) while Kira and I had our 'feminine sob moment' as Roy likes to call it.<p>

"-AND YOU TEND TO FREAKING PUKE UP YOUR STOMACH CONTENTS WHEN YOU'RE MOVING IN A VEHICLE!" Kira screamed from her spot at the controls, towards Roy, who was currently hurling in the bathroom. I heard a muttered swear word, then more vomiting.

Well, that's us. We escape from Vanitas and his gang –not even really battling him which I wanted to so that I could smack that smug grin off his lips- and nearly one hour later we're yelling at each other that we're not supposed to touch the controls, and that-

You know what? We're just odd. Let's leave it at that. The bathroom door opened, revealing Roy. He looked terrible, but then again, so does everyone who gets motion sickness, I would know, Amu-

I broke out of my thoughts and back to what Roxas had told me.

_I'm going to give you something to work with, since you've never been one to like surprises. Everything you think you've ever known is a lie. Amu isn't real, Sky__ wasn't real, your parents, the fact that you thought all of this was just a video game.__Your world, the world you think you come from, was just fake, like Roxas and__ the virtual Twilight T__own._

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat; Roxas had referred to himself in third person, like he wasn't himself, rather, like someone pretending to be Roxas. So that did nothing but prove my thoughts correct; that person wasn't Roxas- but someone else. I let out a sigh, folding my arms next to the controls as Kira drove on, and thought about Amu, my parents, and Sky. It was hard to see her face now, instead of that beautiful face I knew it was supposed to be. All I could see was a fuzzy outline of her pale blonde hair and sky blue eyes, like I had a veil on over my memories. My mom and dad were nothing but blank spots, like they had been cut out from everything I had known. I knew I was supposed to see my mother, who was an exact copy of Amu, and my dad, who I looked more like. His dark hair, deep set green eyes, his uncontrollable fits of sarcasm, and the way he smiled. But I didn't. I just saw those blank pieces in the kitchen, no parents, just the stove where dad should have been cooking and the table with the pulled up chair where mom should have been arguing with Amu about her boyfriend.

Sky… he wasn't a blank spot, I could still see him perfectly, but maybe that was because I hadn't thought of him much during the time I've spent with Kira and Roy, seeing as we nearly get killed every time we're together. His black hair, shaggy and always uneven or just un-kept covered his eyes most of the time, so people couldn't see them. They were cloudless sky blue, like his name. His smile warmed my heart every time, and the way he laughed made me laugh along with him. It was a wonder I hadn't told him I liked him-

And I was back to square one, back to the fact that I needed to know that all of that stuff was F-A-K-E. Fake. Not real. It never was. I felt like I needed to punch my memories and shatter them into millions upon millions of misshapen pieces.

Roy took a seat next to me with a grunt, wafting the smell of fresh linen towards me, meaning he had sprayed himself with that bathroom stuff Kira and I had jacked from Wonderland.

Then he asked the question I should have asked about an hour ago.

"Where are we going?" Kira halted the ship to a stop, as if we had just encountered a red traffic light. We all shared a moment of dumbfounded stupidity.

Where were we? And where are we going anyways? We've been driving for a few hours now… but what the heck was our destination?

Kira slammed her palm onto her forehead and groaned. "This would have been the most useful question TWO HOURS AGO YOU STUPID MORON!"

Roy snapped his head up at her. "HEY- STUPID AND MORON ARE BASICALLY THE SAME THING; THEREFORE IT'S A FOUL TO USE THEM IN THE SAME SENTENCE!"

"NA-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

And this was going to be my life for a while. Joy. I'll just let them sort it out, in other words, I hope they pass out from all that yelling, or at least get sore throats. I shoved Kira out of the seat, not too gently, and let her land on her ass, which she yelped that I had hurt it.

"I'm driving, you two sort out your obvious stupidity and differences."

They fell silent, but after a few seconds of silence Roy spoke. "Am I the only one who remembers what happened last time you flew this thing? We crash landed-" he stopped midsentence and stared at my chest, Kira ogling as well.

I frowned, snapping my fingers in their faces. "Guys, guys, face up her, bust down there." They snapped their heads up to my face, then back down.

"Your star thingy is glowing..." Kira said, like it was the worst thing she could imagine. "And it's rising." I glanced down, and raised an eyebrow in amazement.

The Wayfinder was glowing, bright green of course, and was slowly rising from my chest and to the right. It seemed to be humming and vibrating a little bit with energy. I hated to admit it, but the Wayfinder proved to me that I am one of the most oblivious people ever.

Then I remembered Roxas had said it would know where to go. I bit my lip, taking the controls, and slowly turned the ship to the right, following the Wayfinder's direction.

I hoped it would work.


	19. A Sudden Hault

"Do you feel like that star thing is leading us to certain death? You know- the kind of thing you and the midget keep mixing me up in. Is it just me, or are you getting that vibe too?" Roy asked suddenly, draping an arm around my shoulder, which I shoved off, watching the Wayfinder I had tied to the steering wheel slowly turn right at a large floating street sign with the fork icon.

"No." I said, gazing at the black space littered with white dots even in the distance.

Kira was sent to bed nearly three hours ago, Roy checking in on her every other half hour, and since then we had done nothing but sit and make small comments every now and then. It had been the third time he had asked me if I thought the Wayfinder was leading us to certain death, and every time I answered 'No' it was like he thought at some point in time I would say 'Yes' so that he could just say 'I told you so' or 'I knew it!'. It was driving me up the wall, and I had been tempted to just tape his mouth shut with some of the duct tape we stole from Wonderland a while back.

Seriously.

Roy sighed, folding his arms behind his head and kicking his feet up to the dash board, closing his grey eyes and letting out a slow and heavy breath. He was making himself comfortable, typical male. A big frightening moment happens, and what do they do afterwards? Sleep, rest, nap, any of the above.

I had been surprised a few hours ago when Roy actually stopped vomiting his stomach's contents, seeing as his motion sickness was limited to about two hours a ride, thankfully. This was huge and happy news to me and Kira, who had been subjected to the torture of having to hear the spade-cheeked idiot puke his guts out for too long.

"Nice invention. Congratulations, you will forever be known as the girl who created the Wayfinder that could drive." My eyes flickered over to Roy, who had cracked open an eye to gaze at me, a soft teasing smile tugging at his lips.

I returned the half smile, poking the Wayfinder, which bobbed from the poke but continued on its way. "Yeah, and you'll be my sidekick, the guy who watched helplessly from the sidelines as I saved your ass from the evil ninjas of death."

Roy chuckled. "I don't remember you ever saving my ass; you never even battled when we were at Cheshire's."

"That's because I'm as useful as you when you're vomiting on a Ship~!" I smiled at him innocently, and he rolled his eyes.

"At least I'm not fawning over someone I can't get, like Roxas."

I sent him an annoyed look. "I do _not_ like Roxas!"

"Do too, but I could help you get over him." He wagged his eyebrows at me suggestively. I smacked his arm, and he just laughed, grabbing my wrist before I could do more damage than needed. I scowled at him, raising my other hand to smack his grip away, but that one was quickly caught too by his other hand.

"You can't win, Rei. I've trained long and hard, I have the reflexes of a Keyblade wielder." He smirked broader, making me scowl deeper. With a flick of wrist, his grip tightened, and a rather mischievous glint appeared in his eye. The brunette pulled me from my chair and up into a standing position. He let go of one of my wrists but leaned me against the dashboard blocking any sign of an exit by letting go of my other wrist and placing his hands on either side of my waist, on the dashboard.

I stared up at him, biting my lip awkwardly.

"You really should think about what you're doing before things just end up not going your way..." He murmured as we locked eyes and I nearly groaned at a sudden realization I DID NOT want to ever realize so long as I was in a way living with Roy.

He was attractive.

And it pains me to even think or say, that I knew I was blushing. We were too close for comfort. Roy's eyes narrowed as he pressed me harder against the control panel, and for a moment, I caught a spark of fear in his eyes as he leaned forward, making it so our lips were inches apart.

I held my breath as the sudden realization of the situation hit me square in the face.

Roy was about to kiss me.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm cutting off there~ MUAHAHAHAHA! This is just popping up to show you, I AM WORKING! Just very slowly now that I have to think about the plot line more than usual :**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING AS SOON AS I GET REVEIWS! PLEASE! I MISS THEMMMMM!**


	20. The Hault Stops His Actions

_AN: Hnnnnngh it's about time I get off my butt and actually start working on this and some original chapters. OTL_

* * *

><p>I held my breath; the sudden realization of the situation hit me square in the face.<p>

Roy was about to kiss me.

In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but pray for Kira to walk in on this, for Roy to stop right then and there, and then try helping me in making up some kind of stupid excuse for this uncomfortable moment.

But, my prayers weren't answered. Kira didn't walk in. Roy didn't stop leaning in. And soon, his lips were pressed to mine. I squeezed my eyes closed, not kissing back, standing rigged and still as Roy pressed harder. Again, that sole part of me that lived in the back of my head spoke to me quietly, but it wasn't hoping for Kira to walk in and 'ruin' this, it was to kiss back.

Did I want to kiss Roy? No, but perhaps my consciousness is fucking with me. Again.

Roy pulled back, disappointment clearly in his eyes as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair, gritting his teeth.

"Sorry." He muttered, stepping back from me and saying other things under his breath. He let his hand drop from his hair, the bangs falling over his eyes to where I couldn't see them, but I knew they were filled with some kind of anger. "I'm going to bed. 'Night." He stalked down the ships hall, going to the left door, the one across from Kira's, slamming it closed.

I winced at the slam, and nearly punched the dashboard from my anger. I wanted to break something, badly.

I had just kissed Roy, not that I had any choice in it, but I still kissed him. Roy, Roy of all people kissed me. And this was the guy I was going to be spending my time in a Gummi ship with for- well I actually didn't know how long I'd be with Kira and Roy. A year? Another month? Maybe shorter?

But that didn't matter when I would be facing ROY tomorrow, after this… incident.

Exactly. Incident. This was an unfortunate incident, nothing more. I don't have… those types of feelings for Roy. Maybe _some_ day I might, but not now. Not with all this chaos going on around us. Maybe if we had met upon different circumstances, or if I wasn't still confused with the news that EVERYTHING AROUND ME IS REAL!

I groaned, turning to the wayfinder. "Don't lead us to certain death. I'm going to sleep." I stalked down to my room, slammed my door, and jumped on the twin-sized bed in the corner of the room.

I let out the longest and loudest groan of anger, confusion, and misery I could.

"I AM SO ANGST RIDDEN!"

From next door (Kira's room) I heard a grunt of agreement. "Just shut up and sleep!" she yelled through the wall, I glared at it, but turned on my side, curling my blanket up to my chin and closing my eyes, the lights in the room disappearing as I did so.

I could see him now. His sandy blonde hair, spiked in that odd swirly way, his sky blue eyes that glinted with kindness and childish mischief. I could see him, hear his voice crystal clear, but at the same time, I couldn't remember his name.

I sat, watching the boy I remember but at the same time not, fighting a brunette with darker blue eyes, like the sky between twilight and night.

" -! You have to try harder if you want to beat me someday and earn your right as a Keybearer!" the brunette said, laughing as he dodged the boy's swipes at his side.

The boy groaned at his missed shots. "-! Hold still and let me at least POKE you with my Keyblade!"

The brunt raised an eyebrow at the wooden key. "That's not even close to the real thing, -. "

I heard a laugh. It was nice and comforting, and it came from next to me. I turned my head, meeting blue eyes again, a picture perfect smile and amazing blue hair. "Those two can't ever have a training session without calling each other out, can they Rei?"

I shook my head, but then noticed the blue haired girl was practically looking through me, behind me even.

"Depends on the day."

I whipped my head back behind me, and let out a shocked breath. Next to me was myself, maybe a year or two younger, hair only to an inch below my chin, eyes a lighter green, full of life and happiness. On my left shoulder was a piece of armor, it looked exactly like the blonde haired boy's armor, except it was light gold in body, the sides being black and the top cap a bright electric blue. She lounged on the ground, legs crossed.

She wasn't me. She _couldn't_ be me.

Her out fit was oddly like Sora's from KH two, which for a second annoyed me, but then I realized the flaws; everything yellow was forest green, the pockets on her sides were smaller and purple, like the rest of the supposed to be red, the shorts shorter cutting off above her knees. She didn't wear Sora's gloves, instead the ones she had were just regular wool, fingerless, and black.

But the thing I stared at the most was the bright purple Wayfinder around her neck.

She grinned like she could see me, and fiddled with the Wayfinder, pulling at the leather strings. The blue haired girl let out an annoyed sigh. "Don't play with the leather Rei, you'll break it."

Rei, me, her, whatever, only rolled her eyes to the boy's. The two were fighting over some kind of move the brown haired one had pulled, apparently making it so the blonde couldn't win no matter what.

The look-a-like me sighed. "-, cant you and - just get along for once?"

The blonde fumed. "Rei! Don't blame me! I'm the victim!"

Victim…

My vision went black and fuzzy as I saw a flash of a pale face; the look-a-like must have seen the same thing, because her eyes glazed over in an unsettling way. The blond looked uncertainly to the brunt, who was gazing at her with caution.

"Victim…" she murmured, with that one word, her head whipped to me. She stared into my eyes, pleading for something that couldn't come out. She needed help. "Keep them safe," she pleaded quietly. "Keep them safe."

When I looked back to the blond and brunt, they had gone fuzzy, like I was using an old radio. The blue haired girl was faded as well, her uncertain smile frozen in time and space.

And then it was gone.

The dream broke, and I fell.

My eyes opened to see the sky. And screaming. There was a lot of that too. Then I realized I was falling.

Again.

And Kira was screaming at Roy.

Again.

"OH MY GOD WHY AM I FALLING-" I yelled over the curses Kira screeched.

"ROY- HOW- YOU STUPID- REEIIIII!" Kira was failing around while Roy sent me a worried glance, swinging his arms around to propel himself towards Kira, grabbing her waist when he was close enough. Kira was safe.

Good, but what about little old me?

I tried to turn in the air, not the easiest thing ever, and finally saw what the three of us were about to dive into. A dark blue river, lined with cobble stone streets and a bridge. I prayed for hitting the former rather than the latter.

"EVERYONE, MAKE YOUR BODY STRAIGHT! AIM FOR THE WATER!" I could hear Roy yell. I held back the urge to blush at the sound of his voice, and did as I was told. The water came closer, and I shut my eyes.

The water was ice cold, and it quickly swallowed me and hopefully the others. With my eyes still closed, and my throat burning for air, I kicked up, breaking the water's surface in no time. I coughed, gulping air as Kira kicked herself away from Roy, and latched on to me.

"What happened, is everyone alright?" Roy swam over and glanced at my face, then looked at Kira, who was shivering and couching out water.

I averted even looking at him, and nodded. "I'm fine. What happened?"

Roy scowled in my general direction. "I already asked that, so it means neither of us knows what happened. What about you, Kira?"

Kira gazed up at the blue-grey sky in annoyance, and then above the river line, which was tall and made of brick. People walked about in Victorian fashion, women wearing all dresses, and not a chance of an Emo boy lurked around. "Only one place in the entire universe that could do this, and that would be whatever world Ciel lives in, I think you called it Black Butler at one point, right Rei?"

I didn't get a chance to answer, because someone from above the water's brick wall called down to us.

"Are ye' three okay?" it was a man, and he sounded distinctly British, but with that extremely hard to understand dialect. When I peered through Kira's now soaking wet hair to see him, all I caught was his eyes and hair colour, as well as his apparent age. Bright orange hair, oddly styled with clips and braids at the end, the tips dyed stark white. His eyes looked violet, but I could never be certain, because he had odd makeup around them, the same purple I expected his eyes too be. He looked to be around his early to mid twenties, and was dressed oddly, like the way Roy dressed in Wonderland, with his giant yellow bow clashing with his purple coat, and black and white diamond vest. He had an arm that looked like a skeleton though. Not that I hadn't seen worse at this point.

Kira waved a hand. "Yes! Could you please call for someone to help us, my sister and I fell down in the river! Her Betrothed tried to catch us, but he fell in too!" My face heated up like a tomato as I remembered last night when Roy kissed me, and I saw Roy stiffened slightly at the word 'Betrothed', but otherwise didn't seemed to jostled up from it. Stupid Spade.

Then I eyed Kira, and bit my lip. She must have heard what happened and was using it to her advantage. Man, both of them were there to make my life hell.

" 'right!, I'll get me brotha to help ye!" his face disappeared from view. I pinched Kira's arm, making her yelp.

"What was that for?" she whispered harshly, rubbing the spot while we bobbed with the water's current.

I glared at her. "You saw what happened last night. Didn't you?" I snapped in a low voice, so that Roy couldn't hear.

Kira grinned like Cheshire. "Maybe. You're such a tsundere." My eye twitched, and I put my hands on her head, dunking her in the water. I sighed as she sputtered and gasped for breath.

"Why am I cursed with you two?"


	21. Tickets Cause Insanity

"_Life styles of the rich and the famous, They're always complainin', always complainin'-_"

"Kira, I will single handedly beat the living shit out of you if you don't STOP SINGING!" I turned on my heel to face her, where she stood meekly, ear buds plugged in her ears and blaring music. She set her gaze to the cobble stone street as I ignored the stares of passerbys, holding the basket full of food Roy had sent us out to get from a local shop keeper. I don't even know where she got that iPod. Magic? Probably.

"Sorry…" she said quietly, the words almost lost in the crowd's hustle and bustle.

My face softened, and I took her hand. Here I was, yelling at the poor kid for enjoying herself. Still, it would seem out of place in the Victorian age for a little girl to be singing something from Good Charlotte –which was created decades into the future mind you-, or even strolling around with an iPod to begin with, so it had to stop until we got to the Inn we were staying at for the moment.

"It's…okay, sorry for snapping. But take those things out and please try to _blend in_…" I pressed the words, giving her hand a soft squeeze as we started to weave in-between nobles. The cobblestone streets made me anxious for some reason, and paranoia seemed to set in as we walked. I could feel people looking at me, sizing me up to see if I'd be a threat in someway.

But then again, I'm not one to fear, that's all for Kira and Roy, since they know how to fight. What, with Roy's chains, and Kira's guns. They've been fighting since childhood probably. But me?

… I wasn't sure. That dream from a few days ago with the blonde and his friends had really shaken me. Especially when that girl looked just like me. Maybe that was some super cool dream-self my self conscious made up to make me feel like I could actually do something.

Roxas was wrong. I couldn't help him. I'm just some… person, fan girl, something, but I'm not someone strong like Roy or Kira. I don't have training; I couldn't hurt another person with intentions to kill.

Except Vanitas. He's a notable exception.

My grip on Kira's hand tightened as I thought of him. Barely any interaction with him, but everything he's done up into this point seemed to point to us. What's he after? Me? Well too bad I'm useless as fuck right now. He'll have a kick at that. Smug little Sonuva-

"Rei! Look!" My thoughts slipped away as I glanced down at Kira, she was smiling from ear to ear. She ripped her hand from my grasp, and ran off after something.

Oh. Holy. Shit.

"Kira!" I called after her, shoving aside people to get to her. I could still see her black coat and frizzy red-brown hair. So that was a good sign that I was keeping up steadily.

People complained as I kicked them away from my line of sight, Kira getting farther and farther as I tried to look over people's heads to see where exactly she was heading. But with my five foot four height it was kinda hopeless, so I settled for pushing and cursing out nobles to move their asses out of the way.

Suddenly, the black and red-brown was gone.

So I stood, shocked and confused. Where could a freaking four foot seven ten year old disappear to?

" Hey, is this yer sis?" I whipped my body around behind me, and let out the most grateful groan ever created.

"Kira…" I facepalmed at the little girl clinging to a familiar orange haired man's diamond print vest. I remembered him, he was the one who selflessly hauled all three of us out of that river days ago. Him and his brother, who happened to be standing and grinning behind his orange haired partner.

It was a simple meeting, they pulled us out of the river, bid us goodbye and we parted ways. Using some of the money Roy apparently always kept with him, we then rented a room for us to share in a somewhat nice inn.

"Please get off that man's vest…"

Kira gasped mockingly. "No! Never! I'm going to run away and join his circus!"

_Circus?_

Oh no. No. No. No. Noooo. I know what game she's playing. She wants to go to the flubbing circus. Oh HELL NO. Not when I'm in Black Butler. Weird shit can happen! Like… like… A random half-man half-monkey guy, who would try to kidnap Roy and use him as a jump rope. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let that happen-though the image was funny- !

Or possibly our long -not really- lost ship is actually now in some kind of Satan worshipping cult that thinks it's a gateway to hell and beyond.

Okay no. if that happened I would leave Roy to sort that out.

But no Circus', that's stepping over the line. We need to find the ship, go to where ever my Wayfinder -which we all guess is still inside the ship –has been driving the ship too, and most importantly.

Got the HELL OUT OF BLACK BUTLER!

The orange haired man grinned, and I spotted a sharp tooth as it gleamed in the grey lighting of England's sky light. "Ya like the Circus, eh?" Kira nodded with a child-like smile, and the man dug in his pocket with his skeletal hand, pulling out two tickets. "Well 'ere ye' go. Two free tickets to The Noah's Arc Circus. Our show'll be playin' at six o' clock sharp!"

Kira shrieked as if she was the biggest Justin Beiber fan, and the man was Beiber himself. "OH MY GOSH!" she gratefully took the tickets, scampering over to me and shoving them in my face. "LOOKLOOKLOOKLOOKLOOOOK! FREE TICKETS TO THE CIRCUS!"

This stuff just doesn't happen. I'm cursed. As Amu would say at this moment.

F. M. L.

I cracked my semi-shocked mask, and smiled, gently taking the tickets and letting Kira run amuck through the crowd of nobles, positive no one would want to kidnap a crazy person.

"I'm Rei, and thank you Mister…" I paused, letting him finish.

"Joker, my name tis Joker. And this 'ere is my Brother, Dagger." He held out my hand, and I took it, giving it a quick shake. "We were never properly introduced when I hauled ye up outta that river!" he heaved a laugh, making his chest seem to grow twice its size.

Underneath the vest, he had muscle. That much was obvious.

Dagger smiled, but didn't hold out his hand to me. "Joker, Sis'll have our heads if we don'get a move on! She's meeting us in the square, remember!"

Joker groaned. "And we 'aven't even started our shopping, unlike Miss Rei here, who has already shopped," he gestured to my basket of food. "We have an 'our before Beast tries to kill us…" He patted Dagger's shoulder. "But no worries, as long as we run, we'll make it!"

With that, Joker and Dagger nodded their heads at me in goodbye, silently slipping into the crowd, their wacky outfits' soon just blemishes of colour amongst the nobles.

Kira appeared next to me, taking the tickets and kissing them. "Oh! My first circus! I'm so excited!"

I nearly hit her over the head. She runs away, freaking me out, makes me talk to Joke and Dagger, and gets free tickets I don't want to even use, all for her first circus event.

She gazed up at me, eyes shimmering. "You'll take me, wont you?"

Oh fuck.

"…um…" I sighed. "Yeah, sure I guess. Now let's get to the inn before Roy blows a freaking top and starts pacing around the room plotting our death!" I took her hand as she squealed, and she pulled me all the way to the inn, blabbering about how much fun the Circus would be.

* * *

><p><strong>There was no Roy in the chapter, but I made sure to add plenty of his name XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>

**Of course, I have reasons for being so late on it, and why I didn't update during fubbling break. I'll tell you all next chapter. So yeah. Noah's Arc Circus. :D**

**Lol, okay. This chapter would NOT have been written if it wasn't for my new girlfriend –yes I happen to be Bi XD- who pushed me to write the chapter ASAP, or the help of music.**

**Music:**

**Good Charlotte- "LifeStyles of the Rich and Famous'**

**Nano X DevilishP – "Magenta" (I find it to be like Rei's theme … heh.. HEH.)**

**Miku Hatsune- "Palette World Breakdown"**

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Next chapter comes out when I feel like updating –in about a week-. Sorry for the waittttt. And the missing roy.**

_So... since this was the last chapter from the original author, The Sin is Red, the next one will be completely written by me. Just a heads up to you readers, so you aren't shocked when the writing style or general POV changes drastically. Hehe._


End file.
